To-ge-ther!
by xiaotaki-xo
Summary: FF kedua saya! happy reading. YAOI PAIR KRAY ! No silent reader! Review kalo suka! ENJOY ! @deerdragon88
1. Chapter 1

To-ge-ther!  
Pair : Kray [YAOI]  
Cast : EXO member, other kpop idol.  
Genre : Romance, Drama, Angst  
Author/Artwork : xiaotaki-xo

FF kedua~ Akhirnya nemu ide karena liat sebuah peta XD Ke typo-an sudah pasti.  
Suka ga suka kalo udah baca harus review! kalo gak bacok /PLAK/ Bercanda kok.  
Kalo ga mau review disini silahkan di deerdragon88 atau kalo mau SR juga ga  
apa. Saya juga biasa gtu /DOR/ Okey ga apa deh sr asalkan happy! Enjoy ^^

-

CHAP 1

"Kenapa kita satu kelas lagi?" tanyaku pada Yixing. Seseorang yang bahkan aku  
tak mengerti aku harus menganggapnya apa.  
"Bukankah menyenangkan? Setidaknya kalau kau kesusahan kau bisa bertanya padaku!"  
jawabnya dengan senyuman dimplenya itu. Boleh dibilang bosan aku melihatnya.  
"Kita sudah satu kelas tahun lalu. Menurutmu sampai kapan kita akan ada dalam  
satu ruang lingkup? Rumahmu juga bersebelahan denganku." ujarku sambil memandangi  
nya. Ia memutar bola matanya. Seperti berfikir sejenak. "Kurasa sampai... sampai..  
Ah entahlah. Mungkin kita ditakdirkan untuk bersama!" ujarnya sambil tersenyum  
lagi.  
Aku berjalan cepat meninggalkannya. "Yifan! Hei jangan tinggalkan aku!" teriaknya  
padaku. Aku tidak memperdulikannya. Tapi aku tahu dia mengejarku dari belakang.  
Oh Tuhan.

.

.

.

.

Singkat saja, namaku Wu Yi Fan. Dan laki-laki yang saat ini duduk di sebelahku  
di ruang kelasku yang baru di tahun terakhirku adalah Zhan Yi Xing. Entah takdir  
apa yang mempertemukanku dengannya. Aku mengenalnya saat aku berjalan di sekitar  
sungai di dekat hutan. Aku melihat ia terjatuh dari sepedanya dan menangis keras.  
Tentu itu sangat mengangguku. Akhirnya ku dekati dia dan menolongnya. Ternyata  
dia adalah tetanggaku. Rumahnya benar-benar sebelah kanan persis rumahku. Dan  
akhirnya kami berteman dekat hingga sekarang.

Tunggu. Teman? Jujur saja aku menganggapnya bukan teman. Sesuatu yang lebih dari  
seorang teman tapi tidak bisa aku ungkapkan. Ya dasar aku saja yang bodoh.  
Berbicara soal itu, Yixing adalah laki-laki terpintar yang pernah ada. Kurasa.  
Dia tak pernah absen dari 5 besar di setiap sekolahnya. Sedangkan aku? Sudah  
beruntung masuk 20 besar.

"Yifan!" suara Yixing mengagetkanku. Aku menoleh ke arahnya. Tangannya menunjuk-  
nunjuk ke arah depan. Aku melihat kearah yang ditunjuk oleh Yixing dan melihat  
Kang In-nim melihatiku dengan tatapan yang lumayan seram.  
"Jangan melamun, Wu Yi Fan." ujarnya dengan bahasa mandarin yang agak berantakan.  
Maklum saja. Dia orang korea yang baru saja pindah ke sekolahku. Aku menundukkan  
kepalaku berulang-ulang. Dan akhirnya ia melanjutkan ocehannya di depan kelas.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau melamun tadi? Apa kau melamuni diriku?" tanya Yixing yang membuatku  
tersendak seketika. Mataku menatap tajam wajah polos yang sepertinya tanpa dosa  
itu. "Jangan berkata yang aneh-aneh." ujarku padanya. Ia lalu tersenyum kemudian  
tertawa sekencang-kencangnya mengalahkan Xi Lu Han. Siswa dari Beijing yang  
semester lalu pindah ke sekolahku.  
Tanpa sadari, bungkus snack yang baru aku makan isinya beberapa sudah berpindah  
tangan ke... Luhan. "Eum kau tertawa sangat keras eum..." ujar Luhan sambil  
mengunyah snack yang ia ambil dariku. "Hei Luhan, kembalikan snackku!" ujarku  
pada Luhan yang sedang mencoba menghabiskan snackku.  
"Eum. Maaf Yifan, tapi sepertinya snackmu sudah habis." Oh ya baguslah dasar.  
Aku memandangi Luhan dengan tatapan sebal.

Dan kurasa, Yixing baru saja berhenti tertawa. Tapi tak lama kemudian Ia tertawa  
lagi. Dan lebih keras dari sebelumnya. "Yixing! Kau berisik sekali!" seruku gusar.  
Yixing langsung membekap mulutnya dan melihat ke arah Luhan. Luhan masih berusaha  
mengunyah semua snack yang ada di mulutnya.  
"Luhan, aku lapar. Kenapa kau tidak membagi snack Yifan? Padahal aku sudah  
menunggunya daritadi." ujar Yixing pada Luhan. Aku melirik tajam pada Yixing.  
Jadi Ia menungguku menawari snackku padanya? Oh hebat.

"Eum, sudahlah. Ayo pergi ke kantin. Rasanya aku masih lapar." ajak Luhan. Yixing  
yang tadinya duduk di sebelahku akhirnya berdiri mendekati Luhan. "Yifan, ayo!"  
ajaknya padaku. Aku bangkit dari dudukku.  
Kurasakan tangan Yixing mencoba meraih tanganku. Aku melihatinya. Matanya  
mengisyaratkan ia bertanya 'Apa'.  
Tanpa pikir panjang, Ia memasukan tanganku dan tangannya ke dalam sakunya.  
Aku masih melihatinya. "Aku kedinginan, Fan." ujarnya singkat sambil mulai berjalan.  
Tentu saja badanku ikut tertarik dan aku berjalan disebelahnya.

Orang ini...

.

.

.

.

Akhir pekan... salah satu waktu yang aku tunggu. Pukul 7 lewat 10 pagi di hari  
minggu. Aku membuka tirai jendela kamarku dan ikut membuka jendelanya. Aku  
memandang lurus ke arah jalan dan rumah-rumah yang berjajar di depan rumahku.

"YIFAAAN!" teriak seseorang memanggil namaku. Tanpa perlu menoleh suara siapa  
itu, aku sudah tahu itu Yixing. Aku memandang malas kearahnya. Aku memasang wajah  
yang bertanya 'ada apa'. "Turunlah kebawaaah!" teriaknya keras. Aku menutup  
jendela kamarku dan bergegas turun menemui Yixing.

Raut wajah polos Yixing langsung berubah menjadi sangat senang saat aku menghampiri  
nya. "Kau lupa ini hari pertama musim semi?" tanya Yixing. Aku melihat keadaan  
sekitarku. Salju sudah tidak ada lagi. Tapi udara masih dingin. Bunga yang ditanam  
Mama juga sudah mulai mekar. Benar. Ini musim semi. "Kau lupa apa yang kau lakukan  
ketika musim semi datang?" tanya Yixing lagi. Kali ini aku baru saja mengingatnya.  
Ya... berjalan ke daerah taman untuk melihat bunga yang sedang mekar...  
"Hmmm baiklah aku ingat. Tapi aku harus mengambil jaket dulu. Ini masih dingin."  
ujarku padanya. Yixing kembali tersenyum dan dimple nya yang manis itu keluar.  
"Baiklaaah~ Aku akan menunggumu!" serunya bersemangat.  
Aku kembali masuk ke dalam rumah dan mengambil jaket. Bersiap untuk pergi di hari  
pertama musim semi...

.

.

.

.

"Waaaahh~ Lihat bukankah ini indah Yifaan?" tanya Yixing dengan mata berseri-seri.  
Aku hanya mengangguk malas. "Eisshhh kau kenapa sih Yifaaan? Kau kan paling suka  
musim semi!" protesnya padaku.  
Memang aku sangat menyukai musim semi. Tapi aku masih mengantuk bodoh. "Ya ya ya  
..." ujarku malas lagi.  
"HAAAIII!" tubuhku terdorong. Seseorang mengagetkanku. Itu pasti Luhan.  
"LUHAAAN~" seru Yixing tak kalah heboh. Dan pada akhirnya mereka tertawa seperti  
orang gila lagi.  
"Kau bisa tahu kami disini?" tanya Yixing yang sudah normal kembali. "Ini hanya  
kebetulan. Temanku dari Korea baru saja datang kemarin. Ia bilang ingin jalan-jalan  
ke Taman~ Akhirnya aku mengajaknya kemari dan bertemu kalian!" jawab Luhan sambil  
menebar senyum. "Lalu dimana temanmu?" tanyaku yang menyimak kelakuan mereka berdua.

"Eum... Sehun-ah!" panggil Luhan kepada seseorang. Anak laki-laki yang berwajah  
agak sombong itu berlari menuju Luhan. "Gege, aku mencarimu!" ujarnya dengan nada  
marah. Kurasa dia lebih muda dari kami. "Ah, maafkan aku. Ngomong-ngomong kenalkan,  
ini teman-temanku di China!" ujar Luhan. Anak laki-laki itu memandangku dan Yixing.  
Ia akhirnya tersenyum kecil dan menunduk padaku dan Yixing.  
"Aku Zhang Yi Xing, dan ini sahabatku Wu Yi Fan! Salam kenal.. am.. Sehun!" Yixing  
memperkenalkan dirinya dan aku dengan penuh senyuman.  
Sehun membalas senyuman itu tapi agak tidak ikhlas.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi makan? Aku lapaarrr!" erang Luhan seperti anak kecil.  
Ya begitulah Luhan. Padahal umurnya jelas lebih tua dari aku dan Yixing.  
"Baiklah! Aku juga lapar! Hei Yifan kau lapar kan? Kita makan bersama saja ya?  
Aku tahu tempat makan enak disini!" ujar Yixing. Aku memutar bola mataku.  
Tidak Luhan tidak Yixing mereka selalu tahu dimana ada makanan enak.  
"Setujuuu!" seru Luhan bersemangat.

Kami akhirnya pergi meninggalkan taman menuju tempat makan itu. Tapi saat aku  
baru melangkah ingin mengikuti mereka, aku merasa seseorang mengawasi kami.  
Aku menoleh kebelakang. Ku lihat seseorang dengan coat, topi dan kaca mata hitam  
melihatiku. Setelah kupergoki dia, ia langsung berjalan pergi.  
"Yifaaaan! Cepatlaaah!" teriak Yixing. Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan berjalan ke arah  
nya.

Kurasa... aku tahu pria itu siapa...

#####end of chapter 1#####


	2. Chapter 2

CHAP 2

"Yifan, apa kau masih ikut turnamen antar sekolah bulan depan?" tanya Yixing padaku  
saat istirahat. Aku meneguk minuman yang aku bawa dan mengangguk. "Wah... padahal  
kau kan sudah senior. Kenapa masih boleh ikut?" tanya Yixing yang kutebak dengan  
wajah super polosnya. "Aku kapten. Dan posisiku belum ada yang bisa menggantikan."  
jawabku tanpa memandang kearahnya. Aku merasakan Yixing mengangguk-angguk paham.  
"Yifan." panggilnya. Aku menoleh ke arahnya. "Apa?" tanyaku.

"Kau lihat Luhan?" tanyanya serius tapi terdengar bodoh. Dentuman keras menghampiri  
pikiranku. Kenapa ia bertanya dimana Luhan dengan nada seperti itu. "Kau pikir  
aku Tuhan yang tahu dimana Luhan sekarang?" jawabku sambil berbalik bertanya  
pada Yixing. Yixing menatap mataku lekat-lekat. Oke. Ada apa dengannya. "Kau tahu  
kenapa aku menatapmu seperti ini?" tanyanya serius masih dengan tatapan yang aneh.  
"Karena... ada sesuatu di matamu..." jawabnya sendiri. Sesuatu? Aku mencoba  
memegang daerah sekitar mataku. Tapi tidak kutemukan apa-apa. "Apa sih Xing?" tanya  
ku resah. Yixing mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku.  
Tadinya kami duduk agak jauh, sekarang posisi kami hanya berjarak beberapa senti  
saja. Aku menelan air liurku. Takut Yixing akan berbuat sesuatu yang aneh-aneh.  
Meskipun sekarang kami berada di tempat sepi di taman belakang sekolah, tapi  
aku merasa tidak nyaman saja...  
Yixing mendekatkan mulutnya pada mataku dan meniupnya. Sontak aku langsung  
memejamkan mataku. "Hei apa-apaan kau?" tanyaku resah. Yixing tidak menjawab  
pertanyaanku dan malah tertawa kecil. "Ada sedikit debu di matamu. Kau tidak merasa  
gatal?" tanyanya. Aku menggelengkan kepala. "Dasar tidak peka!" ejeknya padaku.

Entah keberapa kalinya ia mengataiku tidak peka. Dan setelah itu dia pasti menyubit  
gemas pipiku. Seperti saat ini. Dan aku pasti hanya bisa diam melihatnya memainkan  
pipiku yang bahkan tidak se chubby Luhan.

"Ayo masuk kelas!" ajaknya setelah selesai menyubit pipiku. "Baiklah." ujarku sambil  
berdiri. Saat bersamaan, Yixing juga ikut berdiri. Dan dia... menggandeng tanganku  
lagi dan memasukkan ke sakunya. "Dingiin~" ujarnya pura-pura. Aku hanya bisa  
memandang Yixing dan mengikutinya berjalan. Dasar Yixing...

.

.

.

.

Latihan basket dimulai lagi setelah pulang sekolah. Setelah turnamen antar sekolah  
bulan depan itu, aku harus berhenti menjadi kapten dan keluar dr tim basket. Tidak  
hanya aku, tapi seluruh tim yang sudah kelas 3. Sebagai kapten lama, tentu aku  
harus mencari penggantiku.  
Turnamen bulan depan tentu saja aku dan timku harus berhadapan dengan Wei Fuo  
Senior Highschool yang terkenal dengan tim basketnya. Tahun lalu kami gagal  
mengalahkan mereka. Wei Fuo adalah juara bertahan selama 5 tahun berturut-turut.  
Tapi tenang saja, tahun ini rekor ini akan kami patahkan!

"Yixing kenapa kau mengikutiku saat latihan hah?" tanyaku pada Yixing yang sekarang  
benar-benar menempel di sebelahku. "Aku kan ingin melihatmu bermain." jawabnya  
polos. "Tapi kan bisa saat lomba. Kenapa sekarang?" tanyaku sebal. "Aku tidak mau  
pulang sendirian, Fan. Aku akan menunggumu sampai selesai latihan. Bersama Luhaan!"  
jawabnya mulai riang. "Pergilah ke Luhan kalau begitu!" ujarku sebal lagi.

"Ada yang memanggilku?" tanya Luhan tiba-tiba. Ajaibnya, Luhan sudah berada di  
samping kiriku. Alhasil Luhan dan Yixing mengapitku. "Luhan!" seru Yixing senang.  
"Xing, kau bisa bosan melihat Yifan bermain basket! Bagaimana kalau kau ikut aku  
dulu? Nanti kita kembali lagi ke sekolah!" ajak Luhan pada Yixing. Aku memutar bola  
mataku. Dua orang gila ini. "Baiklah aku setuju!" ujar Yixing. "Baiklah! Ayo!"  
ajak Luhan.  
"Eum Yifan, aku akan kembali! Tenang saja bye~!" ujar Yixing padaku. Tapi aku tak  
menghiraukannya. "Oh ya!" serunya. Sengatan kecil tiba-tiba merangsang di pipiku.  
Yixing mencium pipiku? Oh dasar gila. Ia langsung berlari kencang meninggalkanku  
yang kebingungan. Aku melihatnya dari kejauhan. Ia sedang tertawa-tawa bersama  
Luhan. Baiklah Xing. Ini yang kedua kalinya... Yang pertama saat aku dan dia  
bersama-sama membersihkan sekolah dari banjir. Itu sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu.  
Dasar gila...

.

.

.

.

Latihan telah selesai. Hari beranjak gelap. Aku sudah menunjuk salah seorang junior  
bernama Lee Fang untuk menggantikanku sebagai kapten untuk selanjutnya. Kini aku  
mencari Yixing. Sialan. Dia bilang akan kembali. Tapi dimana dia?

Aku melihat bayangan hitam di dekat pohon. Oh tunggu itu bukan bayangan. Itu orang  
dengan jaket/coat hitam. Aku mendekatinya. Kemudian aku mendapati ia sedang  
berbalik badan menyembunyikan wajahnya. Woho.. tunggu aku tahu dia siapa.  
"Huang Zi Tao." panggilku dengan senyum 'smirk'. Ia membeku seketika. Tak lama  
kemudian, ia membalikan badannya menghadapku.  
"Aku ketahuan." ujarnya sambil tertawa kecil. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Mengintip  
latihan sekolahku?" tanyaku. Ia tertawa lagi. "Kau yang mengawasiku saat ditaman  
kan?" tanyaku lagi. Ia masih diam sambil tersenyum. "Lain kali jika ingin  
menguntitku, gunakan coat dari merk yang aku tak tahu jenisnya. Ini coat dari  
Ralph-Laurent keluaran terbaru bukan?" tanyaku lagi.  
"Kau tahu fashion juga. Benar ini dari Ralph-Laurent. Dan tak kusangka kau juga  
tahu soal yang di taman." jawabnya sambil menunjukan senyum smirknya.  
"Apa yang kau inginkan? Kemenangan? Haha. Tahun ini turnamen itu bukan milik  
Wei Fuo Senior High School. Tapi milik Shengzuan Senior High School!" ujarku  
padanya. Sekedar info, Shengzuan Senior High School adalah nama sekolahku.

"Tak akan pernah. Bagaimana jika kita bertaruh. Kalau sekolahmu menang, maka  
aku akan pindah ke sekolahmu. Tapi jika sekolahku yang menang, kau harus pindah  
ke sekolahku. Kau setuju?" oh anak kecil ini mengajak taruhan.  
"Aku setuju." ujarku yakin. Kemudian aku dan dia berjabat tangan. "Baiklah kapten,  
kau boleh pulang." ujarnya padaku. Zi Tao membukkukan badannya. Ia lalu pergi  
meninggalkanku.

Baiklah. Sekarang dimana Yixing?

"Xing, kau bilang kau ingin pulang bersamaku. Sekarang aku pulang sendiri dan kau  
sudah rapi lalu sambil tersenyum mengunjungi rumahku? Apa maumu?" tanyaku pada  
Yixing marah. Bagaimana tidak. Aku ditinggal dan aku harus pulang sendiri. Memang  
tidak apa aku pulang sendiri. Tapi Yixing mengingkari janjinya. "Maafkan aku..."  
jawabnya sambil menunduk. "Aku kan sudah bilang kau pulang saja. Kenapa kau malah  
berjanji menungguku?" tanyaku masih marah. Yixing menunduk terlalu dalam. Aku  
mendiamkannya sejenak. Lalu terdengar isak tangisan. Ya ampun ada apa ini!

"Xing?" tanyaku khawatir. Tentu aku tak mau membuat Yixing menangis karena aku  
marahi seperti ini. Dia sudah 17 tahun!  
"Maafkan aku Yifan... Aku bermain ke hotel tempat Sehun menginap bersama Luhan.  
Kami bermain disana dan aku lupa kembali ke sekolah... " ujarnya menyesal.  
Aku menghela nafas dan menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal ini. Bagaimana seorang  
laki-laki yang sering rangking 1-5 di sekolah mendadak berkata seperti ini  
dihadapanku?

"Xing, sudahlah. Apa tujuanmu kemari?" tanyaku padanya. Ia masih menunduk. Ya aku  
baru ingat bahwa Yixing tidak suka dikasari. Ia masih diam dan menunduk.  
Jujur saja. Aku bertemu dengannya di depan rumahku. Tubuhku benar-benar masih  
lengket dan bau. Aku sudah kelelahan.  
Tanpa pikir panjang, aku menariknya masuk ke dalam rumahku. "Fan..." ujarnya pelan  
saat kami sampai di kamarku. "Diam disini aku ingin mandi!" sentakku. Aku  
mendorongnya untuk duduk di kasurku. Aku melihat tas di punggungnya. Ya mungkin ia  
ingin belajar bersama.

.

.

.

.

Aku menarik kursi dari meja belajarku. Kemudian, aku duduk tepat di depan Yixing  
yang masih duduk diam di tepi kasurku. "Baiklah Zhang Yi Xing. Apa yang membawamu  
kemari?" tanyaku sambil mengambil posisi.  
"Maafkan aku dulu." jawabnya pelan sambil masih menunduk. Aku menghela nafas dan  
memejamkan mataku sebentar. "Baiklah lupakan soal itu. Sekarang kenapa kau kesini?"  
tanyaku lagi. Ia mengangkat wajahnya menghadap ke arahku. "Benarkah?" tanyanya  
mulai tersenyum. "Ya ya ya..." jawabku datar.  
Yixing langsung memelukku erat. "Xie xie Yifan! Aku tahu kau memang yang paling  
baik." ujarnya. Aku benar-benar kesusahan dalam bernafas. "Xing... a-a-aku.."  
ujarku sambil mencoba bernafas normal. Yixing melepaskan pelukannya. Ia tersenyum  
lebar. "Jadi, apa yang membawamu kemari?" tanyaku untuk kesekian kalinya.  
Yixing membalikkan badannya dan mencari sesuatu di tas punggungnya. "Lihat ini!"  
serunya.

Ia mengeluarkan sebuah buku bertuliskan 'My Dream' Apa itu novel? "Itu novel?"  
tanyaku. "Memang seperti novel. Tapi ini bukan novel. Sehun memberikanku dari  
Korea!" jawabnya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Lalu itu apa?" tanyaku lagi. "Kau baca  
sendiri." jawabnya sambil menyerahkan buku itu padaku.

Aku membaca buku itu. Di beberapa lembar awalnya terdapat beberapa kisah. Aku  
tidak banyak tahu soal bahasa korea. Tapi sepertinya itu kisah orang-orang sukses  
dengan mimpinya. Kemudian ada sebuah lembar bertuliskan  
'Buku mimpi milik Zhang Yi Xing dan Wu Yi Fan' aku membalik lembar selanjutnya dan  
ternyata kosong.  
"Xing?" tanyaku padanya saat selesai membaca buku itu. "Yap, kita harus mengisi  
buku itu dengan mimpi-mimpi kita! Lalu kalau ada yang tercapai kita harus  
mencentangnya di kolom ini." jawab Yixing sambil menunjukkan kolom checklist.

"Kenapa milik kita berdua?" tanyaku. Yixing terdiam sejenak. "Hmm... kau tidak mau?"  
tanyanya dengan nada menyesal. "Bukan begitu... Tapi ya sudah tak apa." jawabku.  
Tak kusangka jawabanku cukup membuat Yixing kembali senang. "Nah, sekarang  
tuliskan mimpi-mimpimu disini!" perintah Yixing yang menyuruhku menulis di  
sebuah kolom.

Aku mengambil ballpoint dan menulis beberapa mimpiku. Kemudian aku menyerahkannya  
pada Yixing. Yixing membacanya dengan seksama. "Fan, kenapa kau ingin menang  
taruhan dengan sekolah Wei Fuo?" tanya Yixing. Kemudian aku menceritakan kejadian  
soal taruhan itu. Yixing benar-benar terkejut.  
"Kau harusnya tidak menerimanya! Sekolah kita kan tidak akan menang melawan  
Wei Fuo!" ujar Yixing khawatir. "Itu akan membuatku semangat untuk mengalahkan  
mereka!" seruku bersemangat. "Aku takut Fan... aku tidak mau pisah sekolah  
denganmu..." ujar Yixing khawatir. "Tenanglah, kau tak perlu khawatir. Yang penting  
kau harus berdo'a agar aku yang menang. Kau setuju?" tanyaku. Yixing mengangguk.

"Ini janji, kau harus menang." ujarnya padaku. "Jangan khawatir." ujarku  
menenangkannya.

_Mimpi Wu Yi Fan : Aku tidak boleh kalah dari Zi Tao dari Wei Fuo. Aku akan _  
_memenangkannya dan mengalahkan track record mereka. Zi Tao, selamat datang di_  
_Shengzuan Senior High School_.

######end of Chapter 2#######


	3. Chapter 3

Makasih yang sudah review :3 terus review biar author nubie ini bisa berkembang dengan baik ya! ^^

HAPPY READING 3

CHAP 3

Hari demi hari sudah berlalu. Turnamen sudah dimulai. Aku sudah berlatih semaksimal  
mungkin. Pelatih kami tidak menargetkan juara. Tentu saja mereka terganjal Wei Fuo.  
Pelatih hanya menargetkan semifinal/final. Apa-apaan ini? Mereka terlalu putus asa  
dengan Wei Fuo Senior High School.  
"Lee Fang, kau setuju dengan target ini?" tanyaku pada Lee Fang yang sekarang  
sedang duduk di sebelahku untuk istirahat. "Tidak. Aku ingin juara." jawabnya.  
Seperti yang kuduga. Lee Fang tidak jauh berbeda denganku. Kurasa aku sudah memilih  
pengganti yang tepat.

"Kalau begitu, kita harus semangat untuk meraih gelar juara?" tanyaku memancing.  
Ia mengangguk yakin. "Kita harus menang untuk semakin maju. Walaupun aku tahu dari  
4 tahun kita bertemu Wei Fuo di final dan kita selalu kalah, tapi aku yakin untuk  
kali ini, Shengzuang yang akan menang. Yifan-gege, kau tidak ingin kalah terus  
bukan?" tanyanya penuh dengan semangat. "Ya ya ya..." jawabku malas. Tapi jujur  
saja Lee Fang lebih ambisius dariku.

"Pertandingan babak kedua akan dimulai! Semua pemain harap bersiap!" teriak pelatih  
kami dari luar pintu tempat kami istirahat. Lee Fang yang tadinya duduk kemudian  
berdiri dan menghadap ke arahku. "Ayo kita menangkan ini, ge!" ujarnya semangat.  
Aku ikut berdiri dan hanya mengangguk ke arahnya.

Ya benar, selain ingin membawa nama sekolah, aku ingin memenangi taruhan dengan  
Zi Tao juga menepati janjiku pada Yixing. Tuhan, bantu aku ya.

.

.

Tiap-tiap pertandingan yang aku lakukan, Yixing tidak pernah absen mendukungku di  
tribun penonton. Selain berteriak 'semangat' dan lainnya, ia juga membawa sebuah  
poster.  
Poster itu berisi karikatur wajahku dan tulisan 'Wu Yi Fan berjuanglah'. Oh Tuhan.  
Saat pertama kali melihat poster itu, yang terlintas dipikiranku adalah berlari ke  
arah Yixing dan merobek poster itu. Sungguh itu benar-benar memalukan. Sampai orang-  
orang dari tim basketku menertawai poster itu. Jadi sekarang saat aku pulang  
bersama Yixing, aku menegurnya soal poster itu.

"Xing, tak seharusnya kau membawa poster memalukan itu," ujarku padanya. Yixing  
tertawa geli. "Ini ide Sehun dan Luhan." katanya sambil menahan tawa. "Kenapa kau  
mengiyakan ide mereka?" tanyaku kesal. "Menurutku itu ide bagus, Fan." jawabnya  
sambil tersenyum lebar. "Terserah padamu." ujarku sebal.  
Tak terasa aku dan Yixing berjalan, kini kami sudah sampai rumah. "Selamat  
istirahat Yifan~ Besok kau harus lebih semangat! Ciao!" seru Yixing bersemangat.  
Dan parahnya... ia mencium pipiku lagi. Sontak saja, aku melihat ke arah Yixing  
yang tersenyum geli dan mulai berjalan meninggalkanku.

Ku anggap itu sebagai... semangat dari seorang sahabat. Sahabat? Ah entahlah.

.

.

Pertandingan semifinal telah kami lalui. Dan hasilnya kami masuk ke final dan  
bertemu dengan Wei Fuo Senior High School. Pelatih marah dan berkata, bahwa  
harusnya kami tidak bermain terlalu bagus di semifinal agar kami tidak bertemu  
di final bersama Wei Fuo. Tapi aku dan Lee Fang tidak bisa seperti itu. Kami  
tak mau membiarkan gelar juara yang bisa kami raih sedikit lagi pupus begitu saja.

"Bukan kah bagus kami sudah masuk final? Kalau memang kita juara 2 lalu kenapa?  
Kalian tidak ingin berusaha agar bisa juara? Wei Fuo memang selalu mengalahkan kita  
tapi tidak kah kalian ingin untuk menang dari mereka? Aku ingin merasakan gelar  
juara! Aku tidak ingin terus terpuruk di tempat ketiga atau sekedar hanya di  
semifinal! Kita harus bangkit dan tunjukan kepada Wei Fuo bahwa kita bisa!"  
entahlah. Aku baru saja menceramahi teman-teman tim basketku.

Kulihat wajah mereka mulai bersemangat lagi. Lee Fang tersenyum ke arahku.  
Semua orang menjadi bangkit dan semangat. "Baiklah semuanya! Pertandingan final  
besok, kalian harus semangat! Tunjukan semangat kalian untuk Shengzuan!" seru  
Lee Fang.

Memang, kita harus mengalahkan Wei Fuo. Dan Zi Tao, selamat datang di Shengzuang.

.

.

Pertandingan final akan dimulai. Tribun dipenuhi suporter dari Wei Fuo. Aku bisa  
melihat suprter dari Shengzuan hanya beberapa saja. Tidak sebanyak Wei Fuo.  
Beberapa pemain mulai patah semangat karena murid-murid Shengzuang tidak percaya  
bahwa kami bisa mengalahkan Wei Fuo.  
"Teman-teman! Jangan patah semangat! Kita pasti bisa kalahkan Wei Fuo! Mungkin  
teman-teman kita yang tidak hadir saat ini masih percaya dan berdo'a untuk  
kemenangan kita! Ayo bangkit!" Lee Fang memberikan motivasi untuk tim basket kami.

Dari kejauhan ruang ganti, aku melihat Zi Tao tertawa kecil melihat Lee Fang yang  
berusaha membangkitkan semangat kami. Aku keluar menghampirinya. Anak ini sungguh  
kurang ajar.  
"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanyaku to the point. Ia masih tertawa. Cih sialan. "Siapa  
dia? Kenapa kalian benar-benar ambisius mengalahkan kami?" tanya Zi Tao benar-  
benar meremehkan. Aku mendorong tubuhnya. "Jangan sombong dulu, dasar panda!" ejek  
ku. Ya memang terdengar seperti anak kecil. Tapi soal panda itu, karena mata Zi  
Tao benar-benar seperti panda. "Haha. Lihatlah siapa yang akan menang saja. Oh ya  
Wu Yi Fan, selamat datang di Wei Fuo Senior School." ujar Zi Tao sambil tersenyum  
licik. Ia kemudian meninggalkanku sendiri.

Aku meremas erat tanganku. Lihat saja kau.

.

.

Pertandingan sudah dimulai, bahkan babak pertama sudah kami lalui. Skor sementara  
kami tertinggal 1 angka. Hanya satu angka. Mengingat tahun lalu di babak pertama  
kami sudah tertinggal lebih dari 5 angka. Aku terus memotivasi semua pemain tim  
bahwa kita bisa mengalahkan mereka. Itu tugasku dan Lee Fang.  
Soal ini, aku tidak melihat Yixing sama sekali di bangku tribun. Jujur saja aku  
merasa gelisah. Mengingat dimanapun aku bertanding, Yixing pasti akan mendukungku.  
Apa dia terlalu takut aku kalah? Kalau seperti itu, tandanya ia tak percaya padaku.

Pertandingan babak kedua dimulai. Kami berkumpul dan bersama-sama meneriakkan kata-  
kata semangat. Aku masih mencemaskan dimana Yixing. Sepertinya aku kehilangan  
semangat tanpa dia disini...

PRIT! Wasit membunyikan pluitnya. Aku melihat pemain kunci kami, Henry Lau  
terjatuh. Ia mengerang kesakitan. Zi Tao adalah pemain terdekat yang kemungkinan  
menjatuhkan Henry. Ia berpura-pura pada wasit bahwa ia tidak bersalah dan Henry  
jatuh sendiri. Aku tak kan percaya itu. Tapi akhirnya wasit melepaskan Zi Tao dan  
Henry dibopong menuju bench. Zi Tao melirik ke arahku dan tersenyum licik. Oh dasar  
jadi itu disengaja! Aku menahan amarahku sejenak. Di dalam dadaku semakin berkobar  
semangat dan ambisi untuk membuatnya malu.

Istirahat di babak kedua. Aku sudah lelah. Sejak Henry duduk di bench, skor kami  
menjadi tertinggal 4 angka. Banyak pemain sudah putus asa. Begitu juga denganku.  
Aku tidak bersemangat karena Yixing tidak disini. Tunggu. Ah apa yang ku pirkirkan!

"YIFAAAANNN!" seseorang berteriak ke arahku. Aku sontak menoleh ke arah suara itu.  
Bisa kulihat Yixing dengan terengah-engah memandang ke arahku. Dia pasti habis  
berlari. Aku melihat Luhan disebelahnya. Mereka tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya  
ke arahku. Aku membalas lambaian tangan mereka. Yixing dan Luhan segera berkumpul  
dengan kelompok suporter sekolahku. Kemudian Yixing mengeluarkan poster itu lagi.  
Ya poster memalukan itu. Yixing tersenyum ke arahku dengan dimplenya yang  
menggemaskan itu. Xing, aku akan menepati janjiku.

.

.

Pertandingan dilanjutkan. Kurang 2 menit sebelum pertandingan selesai. Entah  
bagaimana caranya kami harus bisa mengejar 5 poin.  
Bola tertangkap ditanganku. Posisiku berada di tempat yang tidak strategis untuk  
shoot. Tapi jika aku melihat sekitar, banyak pemain Wei Fuo yang mengepungku.  
Alhasil aku mencoba untuk shoot ke ring dan pasrah dengan apa yang didapat nanti.

"SHOOT YANG BAGUS DARI SHENGZUANG! THREE POINT!" aku mendengar suara komentator.  
Bola itu masuk ke ring? "Yifan-ge! Kerja bagus!" seru Lee Fang dari kejauhan.  
Baiklah. Tinggal 2 angka lagi dan kami akan menang.  
Aku melirik sejenak ke arah Yixing. Bisa kulihat wajahnya benar-benar cemas dan  
pucat.

Aku merebut bola dari pemain Wei Fuo. Kurang 15 detik. Aku harus bisa three point  
lagi. Postur tubuhku yang tinggi memungkinkanku lagi untuk shoot three point.  
Dari luar area three point, aku mencoba shoot. Jantungku benar-benar berdegup  
kencang. Karena bagiku inilah penentuan...

"THREE POINT LAGI DARI SHENGZUANG DI DETIK TERAKHIR!" komentator itu berkata three  
point lagi. Berarti itu masuk. PRIITTTTT! peluit panjang wasit mengakhiri  
pertandingan final. "PEMENANGNYA ADALAH SHENGZUANG SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL DENGAN SKOR  
45-51! SELAMAT UNTUK SHENGZUANG!" seru komentator itu.

Kami berhasil... ya kami berhasil. Tanpa sadar air mataku turun. Kami menang dari  
Wei Fuo. Aku melihat ke arah Zi Tao raut wajah putus asanya mulai terlihat. Tim  
basket Shengzuang semuanya berselebrasi. Tak terkecuali Henry yang sedang cidera.  
Suporter Shengzuang yang memang hanya beberapa berhambur ke lapangan basket untuk  
memberi selamat untuk kami. Tak terkecuali Yixing dan Luhan.

"Yifaaan!" seru Yixing. Yixing langsung berlari ke arahku dan memeluk tubuhku erat.  
"Harusnya aku percaya. Kau sudah menepati janjimu..." suaranya yang pelan masih  
bisa kudengar. Perlahan, tanganku mulai membalas pelukan Yixing. Entahlah, tapi  
tanganku refleks saja mengusap rambutnya yang lebat. Yixing melepaskan pelukannya.

Wajahnya yang benar-benar menggemaskan itu kini memandang manja diriku. Kau benar-  
benar Zhang Yi Xing...! "Terima kasih... maaf aku terlambat. Aku lupa kalau hari  
ini kau bertanding... untung Luhan mengingatkanku.." aku Yixing. Aku benar-benar  
gemas. Tapi tentu saja aku menahan hasrat untuk mencubit pipinya dan mengelus  
rambutnya ini. Ini masih di tempat umum! "Baiklah tak apa, Xing." ujarku masih  
menahan diri. Yixing menggenggam erat tanganku. "Kau memang hebat! Aku suka dua  
three pointmu." puji Yixing soal three pointku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum lebar.

"Untuk Tim Shengzuang, akan diadakan sesi penyerahan Trofi, diharapkan untuk  
bersiap." suara pengumuman membuyarkan mommentku bersama Yixing. "Aku tunggu di  
kafe depan stadion ini bersama Luhan. Kita pulang bersama kan?" tanya Yixing  
yang kembali manja. Aku hanya mengangguk, tapi ia sudah tersenyum senang. "Baiklah  
kapten! Aku menunggumu disana!" ujarnya sambil menjauh dan melambaikan tangannya.  
Aku ikut melambaikan tanganku.  
Itulah dia, Zhang Yi Xing.

.

.

"Bagimana soal taruhan itu, Zi Tao?" tanyaku menggoda pada Zi Tao. Kami bertemu  
di sebuah ruangan sepi. Ini hanya kebetulan, serius. Zi Tao memandang geram ke  
arahku. "Hei, kita ini laki-laki. Kau bisa bersikap jantan dan menerima kekalahan?"  
tanyaku. Zi Tao masih memandang geram wajahku. "Baiklah Wu Yi Fan, kali ini kau  
yang menang!" akhirnya Zi Tao mengakui kekalahannya. Aku hanya bisa tertawa puas  
dalam hati. "Sesuai taruhan kita, kau harus pindah ke Shengzuang Senior High  
School. Selamat datang ya." ujarku puas.

Aku berjalan melewatinya. Tapi ia mencegahku dengan menahan pundakku. "Apa?"  
tanyaku. "Lain kali kau akan kalah." ancamnya yang terdengar mengerikan. Tapi  
tenang, aku tidak takut sama sekali. "Terserah apa katamu." ujarku meremehkan.  
Aku pergi meninggalkan Zi Tao yang masih diam disana meratapi kekalahannya.  
sedangkan aku akan bersenang-senang bersama Yixing dan Luhan di luar sana.

.

.

Wei Fuo adalah sebuah sekolah elit yang masih satu kawasan dengan Shengzuang. Wei  
Fuo terkenal dengan anak-anak orang kaya yang bersekolah disana. Tak hanya kaya,  
pintar, dan berprestasi. Sekolah impian untuk anak-anak China. Seperti yang tim  
basket Shengzuang takutkan, Wei Fuo adalah tim basket yang sangat kuat. Banyak  
kejuaraan dan turnamen yang mereka menangkan. Tapi murid-murid mereka sangat  
sombong dan menyebalkan seperti Zi Tao.  
Zi Tao adalah musuhku sejak Taman Kanak-kanak. Ia selalu menjahiliku, menjahatiku  
atau melakukan hal-hal buruk padaku. Hal itu sempat berhenti karena kedua orang  
tua Zi Tao harus pindah ke luar negeri. Oh ya Zi Tao adalah anak orang kaya raya.  
Aku hanya satu sekolah dengannya saat Taman Kanak-kanak dan Sekolah Dasar. Yixing  
tentu tahu siapa Zi Tao. Anggap saja, Zi Tao adalah musuhku dan Yixing.  
Zi Tao pernah merusak sepeda Yixing hingga Yixing menangis. Aku benar-benar marah  
dan memukulnya hingga berdarah. Alhasil ia mengadu ke ibunya dan aku dimarahi  
habis-habisan. Zi Tao benar-benar keterlaluan!

"Yifan, kau harus mencentang mimpimu yang ini dan menuliskan sebuah mimpi baru!"  
Yixing mengangetkanku dari lamunanku. Luhan sudah pulang karena ada urusan dengan  
Sehun. Saat ini, aku dan Yixing berdua di dalam Kafe yang berada di depan stadion  
tempat turnamen tadi. "Eum, aku boleh pinjam ballpointmu?" tanyaku pada Yixing.  
Yixing segera memberikanku ballpoint. Aku mulai menulis sesuatu.

_Mimpi Wu Yi Fan : Aku tidak boleh kalah dari Zi Tao dari Wei Fuo. Aku akan_  
_memenangkannya dan mengalahkan track record mereka. Zi Tao, selamat datang di_  
_Shengzuan Senior High School [ v ]_

_Menjadi model brand pakaian atau pemain basket. Untuk keinginan lain, kuserahkan_  
_ke Yixing_

Tulisku disana. Yixing membacanya dan memasang ekspresi tidak puas. "Kenapa  
seperti ini?" tanyanya sebal. "Itu mimpi terakhirku. Oh ya dan lulus dari  
Shengzuang dan kuliah di tempat yang bagus. Kurasa itu saja tujuan hidupku."  
jawabku. Yixing masih tidak puas. "Ya baiklah fan." Yixing mengalah. Kemudian  
ia menuliskan sesuatu. Setelah selesai, ia menyuruhku untuk membacanya.

_Mimpi Zhang Yi Xing : Pergi ke Eropa bersama Wu Yi Fan._

#####end of chapter 3######


	4. Chapter 4

Maafkan author abal ini ya chap 4 di update karena ada kesalahan di sebuah  
scene sekarang sudah di rubah jadi, enjoy reading aja ^^

CHAP 4

"Yifan! Kau mau ice cream?" tanya Yixing. Aku dan Yixing sedang pergi ke pusat  
perbelanjaan untuk membantu Yixing mencari pakaian dan entah apa. Aku hanya  
menemaninya. Dan kami baru saja makan di sebuah restoran fast food karena Yixing  
belum makan pagi. Aku benar-benar sudah kenyang. Apalagi Yixing menghabiskan  
2 porsi kentang goreng. Dan sekarang ia masih mau makan ice cream lagi?  
Oh Tuhan, terbuat dari apa perut bocah ini?

"Kau masih mau makan hah?" tanyaku. "Tidak... hanya dari kemarin aku ingin makan  
ice cream. Kau mau?" Yixing menawariku lagi. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Hmm  
baiklah, kau tunggu disini sebentar!" tak lama kemudian Yixing sudah menghilang  
entah kemana mencari penjual ice cream di gedung ini.

Aku duduk dibangku yang disediakan gedung ini untuk pengunjung. Saat ini aku  
harus benar-benar menunggu Yixing kembali.

"Yifaaan!" Yixing memanggilku dari kejauhan dengan suara yang cukup keras. Banyak  
orang-orang yang menoleh ke arahnya. Aku hanya menunduk malu dan pura-pura tidak  
mengenalnya. Yixing berlari ke arahku sambil membawa ice cream vanilla yang ia  
beli. Ia duduk di sebelahku dan tersenyum tanpa dosa. Tapi wajahnya sangat  
menggemaskan. Tolong aku tidak sanggup.  
"Jangan berteriak seperti itu, Xing. Itu benar-benar memalukan." ujarku sebal  
sambil masih menunduk. "Maaf, aku hanya terlalu senang. Kau tahu aku menemukan  
apa?" tanyanya masih polos. "Barang yang kau cari?" tanyaku. "Tidak. Ayo ikut aku  
nanti akan kutunjukan." jawabnya sambil seraya berdiri. Ia menarik-narik tanganku  
agar aku cepat berdiri.

Kemudian aku berdiri dan berbisik padanya, "Jangan membuat hal-hal yang memalukan."  
Yixing tertawa cukup keras. Oh tidak tamat sudah aku.

.

.

"Lihat poster ini." kami berhenti di depan sebuah dinding yang ditempeli poster  
pengumuman. Aku membacanya. Rupanya itu adalah poster lomba dance yang berhadiah-  
tunggu. Hadiahnya jalan-jalan ke eropa?  
"Kau ingin ikut?" tanyaku. Yixing mengangguk semangat. Setahuku, Yixing tidak  
terlalu pintar menari. "Kau bisa menari?" tanyaku yang kedengaran meremehkan. "Kau  
kemana saja kapten? Aku sering latihan menari! Luhan bahkan Sehun saja tahu,  
bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu fan?!" baiklah, Yixing malah memarahiku. Aku hanya  
diam tak bisa berkutik. Oke khusus Yixing aku tak berani melawan. Entah kenapa.

"Ya ya ya terserah. Good luck, semoga beruntung." ujarku basi. Yixing memukul  
punggungku keras. Sial ini sakit. Aku mengerang kesakitan. "Heh kau kenapa kau  
memukulku?!" tanyaku tidak terima atas pukulannya. "Kau yang bagaimana! Aku kan  
mau mewujudkan mimpiku! Kenapa kau tidak pekaaa!" omelnya padaku.  
Oh ya hadiahnya adalah perjalanan ke eropa. Baiklah dimana otakku. Aku baru saja  
paham. "Kalau aku menang kau juga pasti ikut ke eropa!" Yixing masih mengomeliku.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau mau pergi ke eropa bersamaku? Kau tidak mau dengan  
adikmu, ayah, ibumu?" tanyaku mencoba mengalihkan perhatian. "Aku sudah punya  
mimpi sendiri untuk keluargaku! Untuk ke eropa aku harus pergi kesana denganmu! Kau  
paham Wu Yi Fan?!" tanya Yixing sambil mengeja namaku di akhir.  
Yixing lalu membuka tasnya dan mencari sesuatu. Ternyata ia ingin mengambil buku  
impian itu. "Baca mimpiku disana." perintahnya masih ketus.

_Mimpi Zhang Yi Xing : Aku ingin memberi hadiah ibuku sebuah Toko yang besar, lalu_  
_aku ingin memberi ayah mobil dan kendaraan yang mewah dan aku ingin memberikan_  
_adikku mainan dan pabriknya. Aku ingin sukses agar mereka bahagia!_

Terlihat seperti mimpi anak kecil tapi penuh arti. "Ya baiklah terserah kau." aku  
mengembalikan buku itu pada Yixing. "Kau juga harus menuliskan mimpi-mimpimu disini  
kau paham?!" sekali lagi ia bertanya dengan nada marah. Aku mengangguk malas.  
"Besok kau harus menemaniku latihan untuk lomba ini, kau paham?!" tanyanya lagi.  
Aku mengangguk lagi. "Baguslah memang kau harus seperti itu, Wu Yi Fan." ujarnya  
terdengar seperti bangga. Ya ya terserah padamu.

.

.

Yixing benar-benar niat ingin memenangkan lomba ini. Ia telah mendaftar dan latihan  
dengan keras. Sepulang sekolah ia rajin berlatih. Tentu saja saat latihan aku  
harus menemaninya. Kalau tidak, ia akan memarahiku lagi habis-habisan.  
Oh Ya, Zi Tao sudah masuk ke sekolahku. Ia benar-benar seperti orang putus asa.  
Dia masuk di kelasku. Tentu saja dengan malu yang sangat mendalam. Ia tidak punya  
banyak teman. Mengingat saat pertandingan final kemarin ia membuat Henry cidera.  
Tapi ada saja murid-murid orang kaya yang mau berteman dengannya. Tapi itu semua  
harus ia tanggung.

"Xing, aku mau ikut kau latihan!" ujar Luhan sambil memakan burger yang ia beli. "Luhan  
telan dulu makananmu!" protes Yixing karena melihat kelakuan Luhan yang agak jorok itu.  
Dengan cepat Luhan menelan sisa-sisa burger yang ada di mulutnya. "Aku bosan Xing. Sehun  
sudah kembali ke korea. Masa liburan 1 bulannya telah berakhir," ujar luhan. Ngomong-ngomong  
soal Sehun, kenapa ia libur lama sekali? "Sehun bukan anak Senior High School?" tanyaku ikut  
nimbrung. Luhan masih memakan kentang goreng itu cukup tersendak saat mendengar pertanyaanku.

"Eum, jadi Sehun itu sudah kuliah. Ia mengikuti program percepatan studi atau  
akselerasi. Padahal umurnya masih satu tahun dibawah kita," ujar Luhan sambil masih  
menelan sisa-sia kentang goreng yang ada di mulutnya. Aku mengangguk-angguk paham.  
"Berarti Sehun itu pintar?" tanya Yixing. "Ya begitulah. Rencananya, saat sudah  
lulus dari Shengzuang, aku kan berada di satu universitas, fakultas dan jurusan  
yang sama dengan Sehun." Luhan menerangkan dengan gaya imutnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kalian ingin kuliah dimana?" tanya Luhan. "Dibidang seni? Ah tidak  
seni sedikit membosankan. Kau ingin dimana Fan?" tanya Yixing kepadaku. Aku  
berfikir sejenak. Jujur saja aku tidak tahu harus meneruskan kemana. "Aku tidak  
tahu." jawabku putus asa. "Haiyaaa kau harus memikirkannya!" protes Yixing.  
Aku mengangguk-angguk malas. "Baiklah ayo kita mulai latihannya!" ajak Luhan.

Dari restoran depan sekolah, kami beranjak ke rumahku. Ya tunggu, ke rumahku. Ibu  
Yixing benci kebisingan. Akhirnya Yixing selalu berlatih di rumahku. Tentu saja  
tidak apa-apa. Karena ayah ibuku saat ini sedang pergi ke luar negeri entah  
untuk apa. Jadi di rumah aku sendirian sejak seminggu yang lalu. Dan Yixing dengan  
sifat keibuannya rajin memasakkanku makan pagi dan malam. Untuk makan pagi, Ia  
akan mengirimiku sarapan yang ada di rumahnya. Untuk makan malam, ia akan memasak  
di rumahku.

Dan Luhan tak pernah absen untuk makan malam di rumahku saat aku home alone.  
Oh Ya, rumahku, Luhan, Zi Tao dan Yixing berada dalam satu komplek. Itu  
sangat memudahkan Luhan untuk meminta makanan di rumahku atau Yixing dan jika dulu  
saat masih kecil akan memudahkan Zi Tao untuk mengerjaiku atau Yixing.

.

.

"Luhaaan! Jangan yang itu!" protes Yixing saat Luhan mengambil sayuran Yixing. Oke  
memang seperti anak kecil. Tapi dua manusia yang saat ini makan malam di rumahku  
ini adalah sama-sama tukang makan. "Baiklah Xing, tapi aku harus ambil yang mana?"  
Luhan bertanya sambil masih menggerakkan sumpitnya yang siap menyikat habis makanan  
yang disodorkan kepadanya. Aku berhenti makan sejenak melihat tingkah Yixing dan  
Luhan. Wajah Yixing benar-benar terlihat lucu saat kebingungan.

"Yifan apa kau sudah selesai?" tanya Yixing. Oh tunggu, aku tahu apa maksud  
pertanyaannya ini. Ini pasti akan diberikan kepada Luhan. Memang, jika dibandingkan  
dengan Luhan atau Yixing, porsi makanku paling sedikit. Luhan terus menatap  
makanan yang aku tinggalkan karena melihat kelakuan dua manusia vacum cleaner ini.

"Makan saja jika kau mau. Aku sudah kenyang." ujarku yang akhirnya pasrah. Wajah  
Luhan dan Yixing langsung bersinar. Dengan segera, makananku mereka habiskan  
seperti orang kelaparan. "Terima kasih fan! Kau memang baik~" ujar Yixing riang  
sambil tersenyum. Mereka gila atau apa sih.

.

.

Luhan berpamitaan saat selesai makan malam. Dasar Luhan. Untung ibu dan ayahnya  
sibuk karena selalu pulang disaat selesai makan malam. Dan tentu saja Luhan tak  
ingin menyia-nyiakan makan malam gratis dari Yixing.

"Kau masih mau berlatih?" tanyaku kemudian menguap panjang. "Yifan, kau sudah  
lelah ya?" Yixing malah berbalik bertanya. Aku mengangguk. "Tapi, bolehkah aku  
menginap? Besok kan sudah lomba jadi..." "Batasmu jam 11 untuk tidur, kau harus  
jaga stamina. Oke?" aku memotong perkataan Yixing. Yixing mengangguk. "Bangunkan  
aku jika kau sudah selesai, Xing." ujarku sambil kembali menguap.

"Yifan..." panggil Yixing malu-malu. "Apa?" tanyaku ketus. "Eum tak apa, selamat  
beristirahat~!" jawabnya dengan senyum riang terpaksa. Aku tidak menghiraukannya  
dan masuk ke kamarku untuk tidur. Yaaah selamat malam xing.

.

.

Mataku terbuka pelan-pelan. Tandanya sudah pagi. Tunggu. Aku merasa ada yang aneh  
di badanku. Suara gumaman seseorang terdengar. Ini mengerikan. Lalu, aku melihat  
Yixing tidur di sebelahku lengkap dengan satu selimut yang sama. Bedanya, dia  
memunggungiku. Untung kasurku cukup untuk 2 orang dan kami tak terlalu berdesakan.  
Secara tiba-tiba, Yixing membalikan badannya menghadapku.

Jantungku berdegup cepat melihat wajah polos Yixing yang masih terlelap. Entah  
refleks apa, tanganku tiba-tiba menyentuh wajahnya yang selalu membuatku gemas ini.  
Aku mengelus pipi Yixing yang manis ini dengan hati-hati. Aku takut ia terbangun.  
Tiba-tiba mata Yixing terbuka perlahan. Tentu saja ini membuatku terkejut. Tapi  
tanganku masih berada di wajahnya. Sial aku membangunkannya.

"Yifan...?" tanyanya dengan suara lemah. Dengan segera aku melepaskan tanganku  
yang berada di wajah Yixing dan berdeham keras. "Kau sudah bangun? Hoaaam aku masih  
mengantuuk..." Yixing berbicara pelan sambil menutup matanya lagi. Tangan sialan.  
"Eum Xing, lomba dancemu akan dimulai jam berapa?" tanyaku mengalihkan perhatian.  
Aku tahu Yixing sudah setengah sadar. "Jam 10 pagi... ini jam berapa eum?" Yixing  
bertanya dengan mata terpejam lagi. "Jam 6 pagi..." jawabku gugup. "Oh baiklah...  
Kau tak mau tidur lagi fan?" tanya Yixing.  
Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yixing karena takut membangunkannya lagi. Yixing  
kembali tidur. Sedangkan aku tak tahu harus apa. Mungkin aku harus bangun untuk  
berolahraga sejenak...

.

.

"Pagi fan." ujar Yixing yang masih mengantuk. Aku hanya melirik ke arahnya dan  
meneruskan mengoles rotiku dengan mentega. "Kau mau makan?" tanyaku tanpa memandang  
nya. "Kau bisa memasak?" Yixing meremehkanku. Ya memang sebenarnya jika aku tak  
bisa memasak. "Aku hanya ingin menawarimu roti isi." ungkapku jujur. Yixing yang  
tadinya masih mengantuk mendadak tertawa keras. "Kau terlalu stay cool, Fan!" ujar  
Yixing sambil tertawa keras. "Ya ya ya ya..." ujarku malas.

Yixing menatapku lekat-lekat. Aku menaikkan dagu dan melihat ke arahnya. "Yifan."  
panggilnya yang terkesan tidak penting. "Kenapa kau tadi memegang wajahku saat  
tidur?" Oh tidak. Aku tidak menjawabnya-lebih tepatnya aku bingung harus menjawab  
apa. Aku memutar bola mataku. Aku menyerah xing. Aku hanya lepas kendali dan ingin  
mencium pipimu! Tunggu, itu bukan jawaban yang tepat. Oh Tuhan kenapa aku rumit  
sekali?!  
"Yifan kau dengar pertanyaanku kan?" tanya Yixing penasaran. Aku terdiam kaku dan  
benar-benar tak bisa menjawabnya. "Eum Xing, kau harus bersiap untuk lombamu."  
ujarku mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Yifan, jawab dulu pertanyaanku!" Yixing  
masih merengek dan penasaran.

Aku berdiri dari kursiku. "Aku mandi dulu." ujarku pada Yixing. Tapi tangan Yixing  
mencegahku untuk pergi. "Duduk dan berbicara jujur, Yifan." katanya serius. Oh  
Tidak. Tamatlah aku. "Jujur saja padaku. Kau pikir aku akan marah?" tanyanya dengan  
nada serius. Bukan kau yang marah, tapi aku yang malu... "Anggap saja itu tidak  
sengaja." ujarku akhirnya. Yixing tertawa kecil. "Tidak sengaja? Kau kira aku tidak  
tahu kau mengusap pipiku?" Tidak. Tamatlah aku. Tuhan aku ingin mati sekarang.

Aku benar-benar diam membeku. Aku melirik ke arah jam dinding dan mendapati sudah  
pukul setengah 9. Ini akan menjadi bahan pengalihan pembicaraan. "Xing, kau harus  
siap-siap. Jam 9 kita berangkat ke venue lomba." ujarku. Yixing melirik ke arah jam.  
Matanya langsung membulat terkejut. Tak banyak bicara, Yixing sudah melesat menuju  
kamar mandi. Huhh... leganya...

.

.

Aku dan Yixing sudah sampai tempat lomba. Banyak orang sudah menunggu disini. "Xing,  
kau harus semangat." aku terus memberi semangat pada Yixing. Ini karena aku tak  
ingin dia marah dan mengataiku tidak peka lagi. "Apa tak ada kata-kata lain selain  
itu?" sial. Pertanyaannya benar-benar membuatku harus berfikir tentang kata apa  
yang harus aku katakan padanya lagi.  
"Baiklah, aku sudah berjanji padamu berarti sekarang janjimu adalah memenangkan  
lomba ini dan pergi ke eropa." itulah yang kuucapkan. Setidaknya itu harus  
membuat semangatnya bangkit. "Hmm tentu saja!" ujarnya bersemangat. Rupanya kata-  
kataku tadi cukup membuatnya bersemangat lagi.

"PESERTA NOMOR 2011 DIHARAP MEMASUKI RUANG AUDISI." suara itu membuat Yixing bangkit  
dari tempat duduknya. "Fan, do'akan aku," ujarnya sambil tersenyum manis. Aku  
mengangguk sambil ikut tersenyum. Yixing melangkah menuju ruang audisi yang tidak  
jauh dari tempat kami duduk tapi. Ya Zhang Yi Xing, kali ini kau harus menang.

.

.

"Kau lihat itu Yifan?! Aku lolos ke babak berikutnya! Tinggal 2 babak lagi menuju  
ke final!" seru Yixing bangga. Aku ikut tersenyum melihatnya. Kau pasti bisa Xing,  
kau harus bisa.

_Mimpi Zhang Yi Xing : Aku akan memenangkan lomba ini dan pergi ke eropa bersama_  
_Yifan 3_

#####end of chapter 4#####


	5. Chapter 5

Author is back /? GOMAWO KHAMSHAMIDA XIE XIE THANK YOU ARIGATOU TERIMA KASIH yang  
sudah review aku sayang kalian /hoeks/ updatetan mungkin gak tiap hari, tapi  
tetep stay ya muah! Happy reading ya~ :*** /heh/ - deerdragon88

CHAP 5

Yixing semakin giat dan sibuk berlatih. Soal bagaimana ujian akhirnya, jangan  
ragukan dia akan mendapat nilai dibawahku. Saat di sekolah, ia akan giat  
mendengarkan apa yang diterangkan oleh guru. Saat selesai atau sebelum latihan, dia  
akan belajar atau mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya. Jujur saja, aku benar-benar  
terbantu dalam pelajaran karena Yixing.

"Yifan." seseorang memanggil namaku. Aku yang tengah menulis menoleh ke arahnya.  
Ternyata Zi Tao. Aku meletakkan ballpointku dan fokus mendengarkan apa yang akan  
dikatakan bocah ini. "Apa?" tanyaku. "Kau tahu dimana Zhang Yi Xing? Aku perlu  
bicara dengannya." jawab Zi Tao sambil menanyakan dimana Yixing. Aku menjadi  
waspada. Takut kalau-kalau Zi Tao akan berbuat ulah dengan Yixing. "Kenapa kau  
mencari Yixing?" tanyaku terdengar mengintrogasi Zi Tao.

Zi Tao memasang wajah 'aku malas bicara denganmu'. "Jawab saja dia dimana." jawab  
Zi Tao. "Aku tidak tahu." aku menjawab pertanyaan Zi Tao, tetapi raut wajahnya  
mengatakan, 'itu bukan jawaban yang tepat'. Tapi jujur saja, aku tahu dimana Yixing.  
Ia sedang pergi ke kantin bersama Luhan untuk membeli makanan yang akan kami makan  
di kelas. "Aku harap kau jujur," ujar Zi Tao seraya meninggalkan bangkuku. Cih.

Bila hitunganku tepat, Zi Tao lebih banyak bicara kebohongan daripada kejujuran.  
Sekarang ia ingin aku jujur? Hahaha. Zi Tao pergi keluar kelas. Jadilah aku  
sendirian di dalam kelas. "YIFAAANNN!" itu pasti Yixing. Tak kan adalagi orang yang  
akan memanggilku seperti itu selain Yixing. Aku menoleh malas ke arahnya. Luhan dan  
Yixing sama-sama tersenyum lebar sambil membawa banyak makanan. Dasar vacum cleaner.

.

.

Hari ini, Yixing akan berlatih di ruangan sepi di dalam gor olahraga Shengzuang.  
Aku, Yixing, dan Luhan terbiasa melihat Yixing latihan disana jika tidak di rumahku.  
Tapi kali ini saat kami sudah dekat ruangan itu, aku mendengar suara musik bertempo  
cepat dan mendengar decitan sepatu. Tentu saja Yixing dan Luhan juga mendengar  
suara itu. Kami mendekat dan mendapati seseorang sedang menari. Oh Tunggu, bukankah  
itu Zi Tao?

"Zi Tao?" panggil Yixing dengan suara aneh. Zi Tao yang mendengarnya berhenti  
menari dan mematikan musik yang ia pakai menari. Zi Tao terkejut melihat kedatangan  
kami. "Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?!" tanyanya marah. Aku memasang tatapan  
aneh padanya. "Kau yang sedang apa." sanggah Yixing yang terdengar menahan amarah.

"Aku? Memang perlu aku beritahu?" Zi Tao berkata sungguh menyebalkan. Yixing  
terlihat sudah benar-benar marah pada Zi Tao. Aku tahu Yixing memendam dendam  
mendalam pada Zi Tao. Aku menyentuh pundak Yixing yang menisyaratkannya untuk  
tenang. "Jangan mencari masalah disini, Zi Tao," ujar Luhan serius. "Kau kira aku  
takut dengan kalian? Hey kau Wu Yi Fan, aku tahu aku yang kalah, tapi kau kira itu  
akan membuatku takut padamu?!"  
Zi Tao benar-benar mencari masalah. Ah sudahlah. Dia hanya bocah tengik yang kurang  
kasih sayang orang tuanya dan sering berbuat onar. "Yixing, lebih baik kita  
tinggalkan dia." ujarku pada Yixing yang saat ini menatap tajam mata Zi Tao. Ya,  
Yixing baru mau akan menatap tajam mata seseorang hanya pada Zi Tao.

"Xing, ayo pergi. Biarkan dia." aku berujar lagi pada Yixing. Yixing membalikkan  
badannya. Entah kerasukan apa, dia menendang speaker Zi Tao yang ia buat latihan  
tadi. "HEY! APA MAUMU?!" seru Zi Tao marah. Luhan buru-buru menahan Zi Tao agar  
tidak macam-macam. Memang, sekali Yixing marah pada seseorang, ia akan lebih seram  
daripada Kang In-guru yang sering memarahiku.

Akhirnya, aku meninggalkan gor olahraga dan berpindah tempat ke rumah Luhan. Yixing  
sudah kembali normal karena dia bercanda terus di sepanjang jalan bersama Luhan.  
Syukurlah, xing.

.

.

"AAAAH sepi sekali... tak ada Yixing!" keluh Luhan keras. Tidak hanya Luhan yang  
kesepian... akupun juga kesepian tidak ada Yixing. Tidak ada senyuman dimple yang  
benar-benar tidak ada tandingnya, tak ada tatapan mata manja yang selalu aku  
fikirkan, tak ada perilaku idiot dan gila darinya. Sial aku benar-benar merindukan  
Yixing!  
"Yifan!" aku menoleh ke arah suara itu. Oh Henry, teman sekelasku yang waktu itu  
dibuat cidera oleh Zi Tao. Ia kini sudah baikkan. Dan tentu saja selalu memusuhi  
Zi Tao dimana-mana. Soal taruhan itu, semua murid Shengzuang sudah tahu. Jadi  
mereka tidak kaget dan justru mengacuhkan Zi Tao habis-habisan.  
"Apa?" tanyaku cuek. "Dimana Yixing? Kenapa ia tidak masuk? Biasanya kalian sering  
menempel mesra." tanya Henry. Tapi perkataanya di akhir benar-benar membuatku  
merasa malu. "Dia sedang lomba." jawabku stay cool. "Kalau panda busuk itu? Kau  
tahu dimana?" ya beginilah Henry. Ia memanggil Zi Tao dengan sebutan 'Panda Busuk'  
dan bukan hanya Henry, tapi seluruh tim basket. Tunggu, ada apa Henry menanyakan  
Zi Tao?  
"Kau rindu panda itu sampai menanyakannya?" tanyaku menggoda Henry. Bugh! Henry  
meninju lenganku keras. Aku meringis kesakitan. Dasar sial. "Hanya, tidak seru  
satu hari tanpa membuat panda itu malu!" jawabnya yang terdengar mengelak. Aku  
tertawa kecil. "Aku tak tahu dimana. Aku bukan temannya, apalagi ibunya," ujarku.  
Henry mengangguk-ngangguk. "Baiklah sampai nanti Fan!" Henry beranjak  
meninggalkanku.

Ya benar, untuk apa aku peduli dengan bocah busuk itu.

.

.

"Yifaaan!" Oh tidak. Suara Yixing. Yixing berteriak keras yang tentu saja  
dari luar rumahku. Aku sedang menikmati tidur siangku yang nyenyak harus terbangun  
oleh alarm berjalan itu. Oh baiklah dia berteriak lagi. Tunggulah, Xing!

"Sudah selesai lombanya?" tanyaku saat ia berada di depan pintu rumahku. Ia  
mengangguk ceria. Tandanya ia mungkin lolos. Jangan sampai tidak. Ia membolos 1  
hari khusus untuk lomba ini! "Aku boleh masuk?" tanya Yixing penuh senyuman. Baiklah  
Yifan, tahan dirimu. Senyumanmu benar-benar menggemaskan, Xing!

Aku mempersilahkan Yixing masuk. Ia berjalan dengan riang saat memasuki rumahku.  
Dan tanpa aku suruh, ia sudah duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Ini sudah biasa.  
"Kau pasti lolos," ujarku sambil mengambil gelas di dapur. Ruang tamu dengan  
dapurku tak begitu jauh. "Tentu! Kau tahu, aku berhasil mengalahkan 75 orang tadi!"  
seru Yixing bangga. Aku tersenyum kecil. Xing, aku memang tahu kau bisa.

"Lalu, besok kau masih membolos?" tanyaku lagi saat sudah menyuguhi Yixing segelas  
minuman. Yixing langsung menyambar minuman itu dan meminumnya sekali tegukan. Sekali  
lagi, ini sudah biasa. "Eum aku mungkin akan membolos lagi minggu depan!" Yixing  
masih meneguk sisa-sisa minuman yang masih ada di tenggorokannya.  
"Fan, kau tahu, Zi Tao juga mengikuti lomba yang sama denganku! Tadi ia juga  
lolos!" Apa?! Mataku menatap tajam dan terkaget-kaget pada mata indah Yixing. Aku  
hanya tak percaya, seorang Zi Tao ikut lomba seperti itu? Kalaupun dia menang,  
hadiahnya adalah ke eropa. Bukankah ayah ibunya bisa membiyayai lebih dari sekedar  
jalan-jalan di eropa?

"Kau tahu kenapa ia ikut lomba itu?" tanyaku penasaran. "Kau kira aku sudi  
menanyakan itu padanya?" jawaban Yixing membuatku tersentak. Bagaimana tidak. Itu  
cukup pedas untuk menyakiti hati seseorang. Aku menghela nafas. "Baiklah, lalu apa  
yang membawamu kemari hah?" tanyaku malas. Yixing memajukan bibirnya. "Memang tidak  
boleh?" tanyanya sebal. Aku tertawa renyah melihat tingkahnya.

Semakin hari aku makin gemas melihat Yixing... ah Tuhan tolong aku, apa aku...  
jatuh cinta pada Yixing?

.

.

Seminggu kemudian, Yixing benar-benar tidak masuk sekolah lagi. Begitu juga dengan  
Zi Tao. Aku dan Luhan merasa kesepian. Candaan Henry soal menghilangnya Zi Tao juga  
tak membuat rasa kesepianku hilang. Aku ingin Yixing disini!

"Kau seharian melamun dan tidak bersemangat. Ada apa fan?" tanya Luhan penasaran  
saat kami pulang bersama. Aku memandang Luhan malas. Apa iya aku harus jujur kalau  
aku merindukan Yixing?  
Aku memilih untuk tidak menjawabnya. "Kau rindu Yixing?" tanya Luhan dengan matanya  
yang membulat. Aku tersentak. Tak mungkin aku menjawab 'ya aku merindukan Yixing'.

"Fan, kau dengar aku?" Luhan makin penasaran karena aku diam mengacuhkannya.  
"Aku hanya tidak enak badan." kata-kata itu keluar tanpa sengaja dari mulutku. Ini  
jelas bohong. Aku masih merasa sehat. "Oh. Tapi kurasa kau baik-baik saja," Luhan  
membuatku makin bingung. Bagaimana aku harus meladeni Luhan? Rumahku masih beberapa  
ratus meter lagi. Maklum aku baru turun dari bus dengannya.

"Menurutmu Yixing akan menang?" tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan. Luhan mengkerutkan  
dahinya. "Kurasa ia akan menang." Luhan berpendapat yang sama denganku. "Kenapa?"  
tanyaku menanyakan alasannya. "Dia punya passion yang kuat. Itu kata Sehun." aku  
memutar bola mataku. Itu bukan jawaban yang memuaskan, Han.  
Tak terasa aku sudah sampai dekat rumah begitu juga dengan Luhan. Kami berpisah  
di depan rumah Yixing.  
"Yifaaan!" suara ibu-ibu memanggil namaku. Aku mencari asal suara itu. Kemudian  
dari arah rumah Yixing, aku melihat ibunya berjalan ke arahku. Aku tundukan badanku  
90 derajat saat melihat Ibu Yixing. "Kau baru pulang sekolah?" tanyanya. Aku  
menganggukkan kepalaku. "Ah, ini Yixing menitipkan ini padaku. Dia bilang kalau  
Yifan sudah kembali ke rumah, aku harus memberikan ini untukmu." ujar Ibu Yixing  
sambil menyerahkanku buku impianku dan Yixing. Tunggu apa beliau membacanya?

"Tenang saja Yifan, aku tidak tahu apa yang ada dalam buku itu. Aku tak bisa  
membacanya karena sepertinya itu bukan tulisan China. Baiklah Yifan, aku harus  
kembali ke toko karena barangku tadi ada yang ketinggalan. Aku permisi," Ibu Yixing  
tersenyum padaku dan kemudian pergi meninggalkanku.  
Sepucuk surat terlampir dalam buku itu. Aku membacanya.

_Yifan, aku akan berusaha hari ini. Aku tak tahu kenapa tapi tadi malam Zi Tao_  
_menelponku untuk menyerah dalam lomba hari ini. Tapi jangan khawatir, aku tak akan_  
_gentar. Kau harus mendukungku sampai akhir! Kau paham? Aku sayang padamu 3_

Zi Tao mengancam Yixing? Dasar panda gila!

.

.

Aku yang belum masuk-bahkan belum sampai di depan rumahku persis, langsung berlari  
menuju tempat lomba Yixing. Tapi aku harus naik bus dan menunggu bus itu. Aku  
menunggu bus dengan tidak sabar. Tak lama kemudian aku melihat bus yang harus aku  
naiki berhenti di Halte.  
"Yifan?" eh? Yixing sudah selesai? Yixing baru saja turun dari bus dengan wajah  
polosnya yang tanpa dosa itu. Aku menatap Yixing dengan wajah keheranan. "Hey.  
Yifan? Kau tak apa?" tanyanya dengan wajah penasaran yang lucu. Syukurlah dia tak  
apa... "Bagaimana tadi?" tanyaku setelah cukup menenangkan diri. Yixing tersenyum.  
"Kau pasti sudah membaca suratku? Oh ya baru pulang ya?" Yixing malah bertanya  
seperti ini. Kau pintar atau bagaimana sih Xing? Aku khawatir setengah mati  
padamu!

"Zi Tao. Kenapa dia?" tanyaku disaat kami memutuskan untuk berjalan pulang bersama.  
"Hanya panda busuk-eh tunggu aku sudah ketularan Henry!" Yixing menutup mulutnya.  
Aku tertawa renyah melihat kelakuan Yixing. "Dia memang panda busuk. Kau diapakan  
olehnya?" tanyaku yang menyimpan rasa khawatir mendalam. "Aku? Heum... dia tadi  
bilang 'kau masih punya kesempatan untuk mundur, mundurlah' tapi tentu saja aku  
tidak mau. Memang siapa dia?" dari luar mungkin aku terlihat cuek dengan jawaban  
Yixing, tapi dalam hatiku, aku benar-benar bangga dia bisa berani melawan Zi Tao.

"Apa ancamannya?" tanyaku penasaran lagi. "Huuuh... sudah jangan dipikirkan. Oh ya,  
kau tahu aku lolos ke babak final! Yifan, sebentar lagi kita bisa ke eropa~" Yixing  
berujar dengan semangat dan senyuman dimple mautnya itu. Aku ikut tersenyum saat  
mendengarnya.

"Fan, apa ibumu sudah di rumah?" tanya Yixing tiba-tiba. "Dia pergi menginap di  
rumah nenek di Vancouver," jawabku. "Kau home alone lagi?" tanya Yixing kembali  
penasaran. Aku mengangguk. "Besok kan hari libur... kalau aku menginap apa boleh?"  
kenapa tidak daritadi kau mengatakannya. Toh jika ada ibuku kau menginap juga tak  
apa.  
Orang tuaku dan Yixing sudah berteman baik sejak Yixing pindah ke sebelah rumahku.  
Yixing sering menginap di rumahku-kalau-kalau ia bosan dengan adiknya yang harus  
sekamar dengannya karena Yixing tidak bisa tidur sendiri. Mengenai nenekku yang  
berada di Vancouver, aku punya darah chinese-canadian. Jadi, tentu saja aku punya  
keluarga di Vancouver.

.

.

Entah kebetulan atau memang Luhan tahu, Luhan datang lagi untuk makan malam di  
rumahku. "Aku lapar Fan... memangnya kau tega melihatku kelaparan di rumah  
sendirian? Kau pasti tidak tega kan kan kan," itulah yang dikatakan Luhan saat  
datang ke rumahku. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan sebal, sedangkan Yixing menerima  
Luhan dengan senang hati.  
Makan malam penuh kebisingan terjadi lagi. Yixing dan Luhan sama-sama berebut  
makanan yang berada di meja. Aku hanya bisa menyuruh mereka diam dengan suara  
pelan karena aku malas meladeni dua orang yang bersifat anak kecil ini. Tapi  
akhirnya ketika aku sudah kenyang dan makanan aku letakkan begitu saja, Yixing dan  
Luhan langsung menyambarnya. Pukul setengah sepuluh malam, Luhan pulang dengan  
perut yang aku kira sangat kenyang. Oh tunggu, Luhan tak punya rasa kenyang. Perutnya  
seperti karet tanpa punya batas sama sekali. Tak begitu jauh pula dengan Yixing.

"Kau tidak latihan?" tanyaku pada Yixing saat kami duduk di kasurku. Aku sudah  
lelah dan ingin sekali tidur. Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya. "Babak final memang  
3 hari lagi, tapi aku sudah lelah dan ingin sekali tidur..." jawabnya yang kemudian  
menguap panjang. Tidak. Aku kembali gemas dengan perilakunya ini. "Kau ingin  
tidur?" tanyanya dengan suara menggemaskan. Aku meletakkan kakiku di kasur,  
menarik selimut kemudian mengucapkan selamat tidur pada Yixing.

Yixing tertawa gemas dan memelukku. Tapi... ia memelukku di dalam selimut. Aku  
mengerang dan memintanya untuk melepaskannya. Tapi itu tidak mempan. Dia pura-pura  
tidur dan tak menghiraukanku. Kini aku bingung harus apa.  
Aku menunggunya benar-benar tidur-itu pilihanku. 1 jam aku menunggu, Yixing  
akhirnya tidur juga dengan posisi masih memeluk badan atletisku. Entah kendali apa,  
tapi tanganku refleks membalas pelukan Yixing dan memeluknya juga. Memang nyaman...  
tapi ini gila. Ah sudahlah. Selamat tidur xing. Mimpikan aku ya...

.

.

"Pagi Yifan!" seru Yixing ceria. Aku membuka mataku pelan-pelan. Aku melihat  
senyuman indah dari Yixing yang menungguku untuk bangun. Tunggu, semalam kami benar-  
benar berpelukan?! "Eum... pagi Xing," ujarku dengan suara pelan. Yixing kegirangan.  
Ia menyenderkan kepalanya di dadaku. Aku benar-benar terkejut. Otakku ingin  
menyingkirkan kepala ini, tapi tanganku tak mau melakukannya. Sial.  
"Kau memelukku semalam aku sangat senang fan~" Yixing meracau kegirangan. Aku melirik  
ke arah jam dinding yang aku pasang di kamarku. Pukul 7. Oh tunggu, sebentar lagi  
musim panas. "Xing kau ingin sarapan apa...?" tanyaku dengan suara lemah nan serak.  
"Biar aku yang memasaknya. Kau tunggu saja, oke?" jawab Yixing penuh senyuman.  
Yixing mempererat pelukannya dan malah memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum di dadaku.  
Tuhan... aku harus apa?

.

.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu rumahku. Yixing sedang di kamar mandi, jadi tentu aku yang  
harus membukanya. Ketika kubuka, aku mendapati tak ada satu orang yang berdiri  
menungguku membuka pintu, hanya ada sebuah surat dengan amplop dan juga kertas  
bewarna merah. Aku membaca isi surat itu.

_Suruh teman sialanmu itu untuk mundur dari lomba menari itu sekarang juga! Kalau _  
_tidak, kau dan dia akan tahu akibatnya_  
_-HZT_

Panda busuk. Kau berani mengancamku lagi? Aku merobek surat itu dan membuangnya  
penuh emosi ke tempat sampah.

_'Aku tak kan pernah takut dengan Zi Tao, kau juga kan, Fan?'_

#####end of chapter 5#####


	6. Chapter 6

Buat yang minta adegan romantis, aku kasih aja ya di chap ini~ semoga kalian senang ^^ - deerdragon88

CHAP 6

Kini aku harus ekstra hati-hati menjaga Yixing. Zi Tao mengincar kami. Bukan karena aku takut, aku hanya ingin waspada. Jadi, saat Yixing lomba final hari ini, aku ikut dengannya, begitu juga dengan Luhan. Kami bertiga sepakat membolos sekolah hari ini. Luhan dan aku tentu senang dengan ini. Luhan dan aku sama-sama bosan dengan pelajaran sekolah. Terutama bertemu guru-guru yang menyeramkan dan selalu memasang mata waspada.

Kami bertiga berjalan melewati rumah Zi Tao. Aku memperlambat langkahku. Rumah ini sedikit aneh. Biasanya akan ada penjaga atau tukang kebun yang mondar-mandir di depan rumah. Tapi ini tidak ada. Rumah juga sangat sepi. Apa Zi Tao pindah? Ah tapi baguslah jika dia pindah. Setidaknya tak kan ada lagi orang yang akan menggangguku dan Yixing.

.

.

.

.

"Yixing, nomor berapa kau akan tampil?" tanyaku pada Yixing yang selesai mengambil nomor antrian tampil. "Aku nomor 5. Kau tahu Zi Tao nomor berapa?" tanya Yixing. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Nomor 10~! Jadi dia tak mungkin ada kesempatan untuk berbuat curang padaku~" ujarnya riang. Kau salah xing, Zi Tao selalu punya akal untuk membuatmu kalah. "Jangan senang dulu. Sekarang fokuslah ke lomba, aku dan Luhan akan menjagamu dari Zi Tao," ujarku pada Yixing. Raut wajahnya ceria kembali. "Aku senang kau menjagaku!" serunya riang. Ya ya ya... aku hanya tak percaya dia berumur 17 tahun...

"Aku boleh memintamu sebuah permintaan?" tanya Yixing. Baiklah entah kenapa perasaanku tidak enak. Apa mungkin sesuatu yang tak terduga akan terjadi? "Apa itu?" tanyaku. Yixing memberikan buku impian itu padaku. "Baca saja," ujarnya sambil tersenyum lebar nan manis. Ketika aku hendak membuka buku itu- "Fan, aku mau bersiap. Kau tak boleh lengah ya. Aku sayang padamu," Pipiku tersentuh oleh bibir indahnya lagi. Ya.. dia menciumku.. lagi. Aku melihatinya dengan tatapan  
aneh, tapi ia malah tersenyum malu. Ia melambaikan tangan padaku dan... meninggalkanku.

"Dimana Yixing?" Luhan tiba-tiba sudah datang begitu saja. Memang ia baru dari toilet. "Dia sedang bersiap. Kau awasi Zi Tao, dan aku akan mengawasi Yixing." aku memberikan sebuah perintah-oh bukan ini terdengar seperti misi. Luhan mengangguk paham. Zi Tao tak boleh menggagalkan mimpiku dengan Yixing. Tak akan pernah boleh dan tak akan pernah bisa.

.

.

.

.

Aku melihat Yixing menari di atas panggung dari bangku penonton, aku hanya tak menyangka sebelumnya Yixing sangat pandai menari. Tubuhnya benar-benar sudah lemas dan terlatih untuk menggerakkan badannya saat musik bermain. Aku tetap mengawasinya dari kejauhan. Dan Luhan masih tetap di belakang panggung mengawasi Zi Tao. Juri dan penonton yang melihat bertepuk tangan meriah ketika Yixing selesai dengan penampilannya, begitu juga denganku, aku begitu bangga memiliki Yixing  
sebagai... ehm lupakan.  
Dari semua juri yang ada, tak ada yang menyatakan bahwa Yixing kekurangan sesuatu atau lainnya. Semuanya memuji Yixing. Yixing sempurna, terbaik atau apalah. Tentu saja, itu adalah Yixing.

Aku turun dari bangku penonton menuju Yixing yang berada di belakang panggung. Yixing benar-benar terbinar-binar, senang, dan mungkin malu-malu saat aku hanya memujinya, 'Xing, aku suka dengan penampilanmu, kau bekerja keras dengan baik. Kau sangat menawan.' menurutku itu kata pujian yang biasa-biasa saja. Tapi Yixing sudah kesenangan bukan main.

"Kau sudah siap ke eropa kan fan?" tanya Yixing sumringah. Pipinya sudah benar-benar merah kali ini. Oh manisnya...  
Aku mengendalikan diriku agar tidak kehilangan kendali di tempat ramai  
ini. Aku tersenyum kecut. Tapi tunggu, dimana Luhan?  
"Xing, kau harus ikut aku mencari Luhan." ujarku pada Yixing yang tengah menikmati air yang aku berikan. Baiklah aku sengaja melakukannya agar ia tidak marah padaku. "Kau tahu sendiri Luhan pasti akan muncul seperti hantu sangat tiba-tiba dan mengejutkan," ujar Yixing santai. Tapi, perasaanku mendadak menjadi tidak enak. "Tidak Xing, ayo kita mencari Luhan." ajakku pada Yixing. Ia masih tidak menghiraukan imbauanku.  
Kali ini aku melakukannya dengan sengaja. Aku menggandeng tangan Yixing dan menariknya mengikutiku. Kutebak Yixing sedang melongo melihat tingkahku.

.

.

.

.

"LUHAN!" seruku dan Yixing bersamaan ketika aku melihat Luhan pingsan dan berdarah di wajahnya. Sial ini pasti Zi Tao. "Luhan luhan, kau tak apa? Luhan sadarlah!" Yixing berseru panik. "Kita bawa Luhan ke rumah sakit." ujarku tenang. Aku tak ingin gegabah dan salah langkah.  
"Yifan, kau kuat mengangkat Luhan?" tanya Yixing yang terdengar meremehkanku. Badanku 2 kali lipat badan Luhan, mana mungkin aku tidak bisa mengangkat remaja baby face itu? Aku tak menghiraukan Yixing dan segera menggendong Luhan di punggungku. Kami harus ke rumah sakit terdekat karena sepertinya Luhan cukup parah.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kedua orang tua Luhan datang di rumah sakit untuk menjaga Luhan, aku kembali ke tempat Lomba untuk menanti putaran selanjutnya. Sialnya aku bertemu dengan Zi Tao yang tersenyum licik ke arahku dan Yixing. "Ada apa dengan Luhan hmm? Dia terluka? Haiyaa, kalian terlalu meremehkanku. Aku sudah bilang padamu kan Yifan? Kau akan kalah. Dan kau juga Yixing, aku sudah memperingatkanmu sebelumnya tapi kalian tak menghiraukanku! Lihat akibatnya jika kalian bermain dengan HUANG ZI TAO!"  
"PANDA BUSUK! DASAR TENGIK! Kau kira aku seperti dulu yang bisa kau jajah semaunya hah? Kau tak kan bisa mengalahkanku ataupun Yifan!"

Memang aku sedang marah besar dengan Zi Tao. Tapi aku tak menyangka Yixing berani berbicara seperti itu. Yixing sangat halus dan lembut, jadi jika ia sudah berbicara seperti itu maka tandanya orang itu benar-benar keterlaluan. "Xing sudahlah," ujarku menenangkan Yixing. Yixing memandang tajam mata Zi Tao. Ini menakutkan. Sungguh.  
Aku memegang lengan Yixing erat yang mengisyaratkan sudahi meladeni Zi Tao. "Panda busuk tidak boleh mendekati malaikat." ujarku dengan nada  
dingin.  
Akupun dan Yixing akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Zi Tao yang sepertinya tengah tersenyum licik lagi.

Kami berjalan dengan kesenyunyian di dalam gedung lomba. "Kau sudah membaca yang aku minta?" tanya Yixing membuka pembicaraan. Aku menekan tombol naik di lift dan menggelengkan kepalaku. "Aku belum sempat." ujarku dingin. Ah sial, sampai kapan aku terus berperilaku dingin pada Yixing.  
"Hmm...begitu ya..." pintu Lift terbuka. Aku menarik tangan Yixing untuk masuk bersama. Lift kemudian berjalan menuju lantai 12. Kami hanya berdua disini. Agak canggung, tapi aku mencoba bersikap biasa. "Kapan kau akan membacanya?" tanya Yixing lagi. "Kalau ada waktu," jawabku kembali dingin. Aku menatap Yixing yang sedang menunduk. Sial aku membuat Yixing marah lagi. "Xing," panggilku pada Yixing. Yixing menatap mataku dalam-dalam. Aku mendekatkan posisiku dengan Yixing. Jarak kami benar-benar dekat. Tanpa sadar, aku kehilangan kendali.

Aku mengecup bibir Yixing singkat. Baiklah aku tak tahu harus apa sekarang. Yixing masih terkaget-kaget dan pipinya merah sekali. Aku berdeham, sedetik kemudian, pintu lift terbuka. Aku menarik tangan Yixing yang melemas. I am really losing control.

.

.

.

.

Yixing tengah mendapat giliran menari di putaran selanjutnya. Aku menyempatkan diri untuk membaca buku impian itu.

_Mimpi Zhang Yi Xing : Yifan akan punya impian melanjutkan sekolah dimana, ku harap kami satu sekolah lagi. Aku akan berada di sekolah IT atau Seni, bagaimana denganmu fan? ^^_

Mimpi yang manis. Aku menutup buku itu. Tapi aku buka lagi buku itu. Banyak sekali mimpi Yixing disini. Aku baru menulis 5 buah. Tak sengaja aku membuka 2 lembar terakhir.

_Mimpi Zhang Yi Xing : Aku ingin Yifan peka terhadap perasaanku padanya... aku mencintainya sejak dulu! Aku sudah memberikan kode, tapi dia tetap bersikap dingin! Yifan, maukah suatu saat nanti kau menyatakan cinta padaku?_

Aku tertegun membacanya. Yixing... mencintaiku? Buku ini sering dibawa Yixing. Dan aku saja yang bodoh, saat membawanya aku tak pernah membacanya. Wu Yi Fan, kenapa kau tidak peka?  
Kalau aku terus memikirkan Yixing, menghawatirkannya, aku selalu ingin bersamanya mewujudkan mimpi bersama dan tak ingin lepas satu hari dengannya... apa aku sudah jatuh cinta denganmu, Zhang Yi Xing?

"Fan?" tanya Yixing keheranan. Aku melamun, memikirkan diriku yang tidak peka terhadap perasaan Yixing padaku. "Xing, aku telah membacanya." ujarku to the point. Yixing mengangguk-ngangguk sambil tersenyum kecil. "Sebentar lagi pengumuman," ujar Yixing dengan nada basi. Kenapa ia menjadi canggung padaku? Aku mengacak-ngacak rambutnya gemas. Kau harus menang, Xing.

.

.

.

.

"Juara ketiga di raih oleh peserta dengan nomor 3478, Xiao Moon Pei! Juara kedua diraih oleh peserta dengan nomor 1462, Huang Zi Tao! Daaann selamat bagi juara pertama kali ini! Peserta dengan nomor 2011, Zhang Yi Xing!"

Yixing menang... aku diam terpaku mendengar MC itu berbicara soal siapa saja yang juara. Tandanya aku akan pergi ke eropa bersamanya... Tuhan, terima kasih...  
Yixing berdiri sambil membawa trofi dengan wajah sumringah. Tetapi Zi Tao hanya tersenyum tidak ikhlas saat melihat Yixing. Kau lihat? Kau sudah kalah untuk kedua kalinya. Senyuman maut Yixing tiba-tiba terlihat jelas oleh mataku. Yixing tersenyum manis padaku. Aku benar-benar gemas, aku ingin memeluknya sekarang juga...

.

.

.

.

_Kau boleh menang lagi, tapi selanjutnya kau akan kalah seterusnya._  
_-HZT_

Aku tertawa membaca surat merah dari Zi Tao ini. Begitu juga dengan Yixing, ia tertawa keras membacanya.  
Ngomong-ngomong aku dan Yixing baru saja selesai menjenguk Luhan di rumah sakit. Luhan terluka parah karena Zi Tao memukulinya dengan bilah kayu. Aku benar-benar prihatin atas keadaan Luhan, aku berjanji pada Luhan untuk menlenyapkan Zi Tao dari kehidupanku, Yixing dan Luhan.

Rencananya, aku dan Yixing akan mengerjakan tugas dan belajar bersama di rumahku hari ini. Ibuku masih di Vancouver. Ayahku sudah kembali tadi malam, tapi ia masih bekerja. Kami akan belajar di ruang tamu seperti biasa.

"Yifaaan! Bagaimana mungkin soal semudah ini kau tidak bisa?" Yixing bertanya keheranan saat aku kesulitan dalam mengerjakan soal pekerjaan rumahku. Yixing berpindah tempat dan menjadi di sebelahku tanpa ada jarak. Ia mengerjakan soal itu sambil menerangkanku. Mana mungkin aku bisa fokus jika dia seperti ini.

Aku meletakkan ballpointku. Yixing kaget terkejut aku meletakkannya. "Haiyyaaa Wu Yi Fan! Kenapa kau berhenti? Kau harus bisa mengejakannya!" Yixing meracau. Aku mendekatkan wajahku dengan wajahnya sehingga kami hanya berjarak beberapa senti.  
"Kau ingin mimpimu terkabul? Yixing aku mencintaimu, maafkan aku yang sudah tidak peka atas perasaanmu," oh tidak. Apa yang baru aku bicarakan?! Yixing terkejut dan menelan air liurnya.

Aku mencium lagi bibir Yixing, kini cukup lama. Aku sudah tidak bisa menjadi diriku sendiri lagi, jika masih ada Zhang Yi Xing di dalam kehidupanku...

#####end of chapter 6#####


	7. Chapter 7

YEY~ FFnya akan end di chap ini~ ^^ happy reading ya~ kalau suka silahkan review, author akan selalu menerima dengan apa yang kalian review~ ^^ buat yang sudah review, author ucapkan banyak terima kasih karena berkat kalian, author bisa menyelesaikan ff ini~ Jika saya masih banyak kesalahan, maafkan ya, namanya juga newbie ^^ enjoy aja deh ya~ XOXO buat readers dan suami saya, Kris /HEH/ - deerdragon88

CHAP 7

Musim panas sudah datang. Liburan kali ini aku akan pergi ke eropa bersama Yixing sebagai, eum... sahabat, teman atau kekasih? Kemarin aku telah menyatakan cinta padanya. Yixing masih tak percaya atas semua yang telah aku lakukan. Apa aku terlalu gegabah? Apa aku terlalu terburu-buru? Yixing bukannya senang seperti yang aku harapkan. Ah sial, aku salah langkah.

"YIFAAANN!" Yixing? Aku melompat dari atas kasurku dan segera pergi membuka jendela. Kulihat Yixing sudah bersiap ke sekolah di hari pertama musim panas. Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Tapi kemudian ia memajukan bibirnya. "CEPAT BERSIAP! NANTI KITA TERLAMBAT!" Yixing berseru keras.  
Memang aku sudah selesai mandi dan sudah mengenakan seragam musim panas. Tapi aku belum sarapan-ah tak perlu sarapan, kurasa aku bisa makan bersama Yixing sampai kenyang nanti siang.

.

.

.

.

Zi Tao tidak masuk. Dia tidak masuk dari 3 hari yang lalu. Henry merasa kesepian tidak bisa membully Zi Tao dan memaki-makinya habis-habisan. Sekedar informasi, beberapa anak tim basket Shengzuang pernah menempel poster 'KAMI ANTI PANDA ZI TAO' di tiap kelas. Ini membuat Zi Tao marah dan kabarnya sempat ingin memukuli mereka. Tapi Henry berhasil mencegahnya dan mengusir Zi Tao pergi.  
Luhan sudah mulai masuk sekolah. Ia bersumpah jika bertemu Zi Tao akan menghajarnya habis-habisan. Aku sempat meragukan. Bagaimana laki-laki selemah Luhan ingin memukul Zi Tao yang dulu atlit wushu?

"Wu Yi Fan!" oh sial. Guru menyeramkan ini memanggil namaku. Berati aku tertangkap basah tengah mengacuhkannya. Ia memarahiku di bangkuku. Yixing terlihat cemas. Memang aku tak memperhatikan Guru ini memarahiku karena aku mencuri pandang kepada Yixing yang tengah membaca buku pelajaran ini. Aku tersenyum di dalam hatiku.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Luhan ada perlu dengan clubnya. Jadilah aku dan Yixing pulang berdua. Tentu aku sangat senang. Mungkin begitu juga dengan Yixing. "Yixing kau mau kemana?" tanyaku saat melihat Yixing berjalan ke arah yang salah. Aku menarik tangannya agar berhenti. Yixing memandangiku dan tersenyum. "Aku hanya ingin pergi ke toilet umum di sebelah sana, fan," ujar Yixing.  
Tunggu. Perasaanku mengatakan tidak enak. Aku menarik tangannya lagi. "Kau bisa memakai toilet di minimarket di jalan dekat rumah. Bukankah kau biasa kesana?" tanyaku dengan nada khawatir. Yixing tersenyum. "Ayolah Fan, aku hanya ingin ke toilet," ujarnya tenang.  
Akupun pasrah dan mengikuti keinginannya. Toilet yang ia maksud berada di seberang jalan yang cukup sepi. Bukannya aku tenang tapi perasaanku makin tidak enak.  
Yixing berjalan lebih dulu. Aku dengan segera menyusul di belakangnya. Tapi aku mengambil hal yang salah. Harusnya aku berada di sampingnya.

BRAAKKK! Sebuah mobil menabrak Yixing hingga Yixing terpental cukup jauh dari arah tabrakan. Aku terkejut melihat ini. Tanpa banyak berfikir lagi, aku berlari ke arahnya untuk menolongnya. Aku menoleh ke arah mobil yang belum beranjak itu. Plat nomornya terdapat huruf HZT. Seperti inisial Zi Tao, tapi mungkinkah? Aku mengingat jelas mobil itu. Setelah banyak orang datang, mobil itu kabur dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sial! Yixing bertahanlah!

.

.

.

.

"Yifan! Bagaimana Yixing?" suara seseorang terdengar khawatir. Aku yang tadinya sedang menunduk, terpaksa harus mengangkat kepalaku. Ibu Yixing datang dengan raut wajah khawatir dan cemas. Kemudian, aku menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi dengan Yixing pada Ibunya.  
Yixing mengalami gegar otak. Dan beberapa pendarahan di tubuhnya. Kondisinya sekarang sedang kritis. Aku belum pulang ke rumah. Lebih tepatnya aku tak peduli. Aku berdiam diri menunggu hasil pemeriksaan dan perkembangan Yixing lebih lanjut.  
"Ya Tuhan... siapa yang berani menabrak anakku, Yifan...?" tanya Ibu Yixing lirih. Kutengok wajah wanita paruh baya itu mulai meneteskan air mata.  
Aku sudah menangis sedari tadi. Aku tak ingin kehilangan Yixing.

.

.

.

.

Pukul 10 malam aku kembali ke rumah. Sebenarnya aku ingin tetap di rumah sakit menemani Yixing. Tapi kedua orang tuaku dan tentu saja keluarga Yixing tak setuju. Aku berjalan seperti orang putus asa. Tapi mataku terbuka lebar saat melihat mobil yang terpakir di sebuah minimarket. Plat nomornya sama. Ada huruf HZT di belakangnya.

Bunyi seseorang membuka kunci mobil itu terdengar. Aku melihat siapa orang itu. Zi Tao? Ia membuka sebuah kaleng bir dan meminumnya di luar mobilnya. Tanpa pikir panjang aku menghampirinya.  
"Oh jadi kau yang menabrak Yixing?!" semprotku begitu saja. Zi Tao terlihat mabuk. Ia tak memakai seragam sekolah. Dia pasti tengah kabur. "Aku sudah peringatkan kalian, tapi kalian tak menghiraukanku," Zi Tao menjawab dengan nada aneh. Ia benar-benar sedang mabuk.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku memukuli wajahnya dengan penuh emosi. "KALAU TERJADI HAL YANG TAK TERDUGA PADA YIXING, AKU TAK SEGAN-SEGAN MELAPORKANMU KE POLISI!" kali ini giliranku yang mengancam Zi Tao. Zi Tao tertawa keras. "Kau tak kan bisa mengalahkanku, Yifan." Zi Tao mendorong tubuhku keras. Ia masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan pergi begitu saja. Panda busuk, lihat saja kau.

.

.

.

.

Kondisi Yixing makin tak menentu. Keadaannya naik turun. Entah berapa kali aku menangis karena ini. Aku tak pernah menangis sebelumnya. Tapi soal Yixing kali ini, aku tak bisa berhenti menangis saat tahu keadaanya belum stabil. Akankah mimpi ke eropa itu bisa kami wujudkan?

"Yifan, apa Yixing ada perkembangan?" Ibu menanyakan itu padaku lewat telefon. Memang aku sengaja menghubunginya untuk mengabarkan bagaimana aku di rumah sakit. "Belum, dia masih belum sadarkan diri..." jawabku lemas. "Jam 9 malam kau harus pulang, kau tak boleh ikut sakit, Yifan." Ibu mengingatkanku. "Baiklah." ujarku kemudian menutup telefon.  
Aku benar-benar sudah lemas. Rasanya aneh satu hari bahkan satu detik tanpa melihat senyuman Yixing yang selalu membuatku terpana. Yixing, kau harus cepat sembuh, aku merindukan dirimu...

.

.

.

.

Semakin hari Yixing tak ada perkembangan. Ia stabil di level yang menegangkan. Sudah 2 minggu lamanya. Liburan musim panas yang kami rencanakan ke eropa batal sudah. Tapi aku percaya di liburan-liburan selanjutnya kami bisa pergi kesana.  
Buku impian. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku mengingat buku itu. Yixing sudah berada di kamar yang bisa dikunjungi. Sedari tadi aku memang menunggu tanpa tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Aku mencari tas Yixing yang ada buku impian itu di dalamnya.  
Setelah menemukannya, aku menulis sesuatu

_Mimpi Wu Yi Fan : Aku harap Yixing bangun dan kembali tersenyum seperti dulu._

Kemudian, kubuka lembar terakhir, lembar dimana Yixing menyembunyikan mimpi-mimpinya tentangku. Aku mencentangnya satu persatu. Tak terasa, buku itu basah akan air mataku. Aku menangis untuk kesekian kalinya.  
Yixing bisa kah kau membuatku tersenyum seperti dulu lagi?

"Yifan..." panggil seseorang. Gawat. Aku buru-buru menghapus air mataku. Setelah aku siap berhadapan dengannya, aku menoleh ke arah suara itu. Luhan dan Sehun dengan wajah prihatin memandangiku.  
"Yifan, kau tak boleh terus bersedih. Yixing pasti akan pulih..." ujar Luhan. Aku merasakan Luhan ingin menangis juga. "Luhan, jika kau mau menangis, menangislah," ujarku padanya setenang mungkin. "Luhan memelukku dan perlahan mengeluarkan isak tangis. Wajah Sehun yang biasanya terlihat galak mendadak sedih melihat kondisi Yixing.  
"Luhan-ge, maafkan aku yang tak percaya soal Yixing... aku hanya... cemburu," ujar Sehun lirih. Luhan tak menggubris hal itu. "Kita hanya bisa berdo'a sebagai bantuan baginya, Han." ujarku. Luhan mengangguk.

"Xing, aku ingin kita tertawa lagi... bangunlah..." Luhan berkata dengan suara lirih. Aku mengelus pundaknya, mengisyaratkannya untuk tenang.  
Kau lihat Xing... aku dan Luhan benar-benar merindukanmu...

.

.

.

.

Setelah pulang sekolah, aku tentu akan pergi ke rumah sakit untuk mengetahui perkembangan Yixing. Luhan menyusul. Ia sudah berjanji untuk makan siang dengan Sehun. Aku pergi kesana sendirian dan langsung menemui dokter.

"Yixing bagaimana, Fan?" Luhan bertanya dengan khawatirnya. Aku memberitahu padanya jika Yixing tak ada perkembangan sama sekali. Ia berada diposisi hidup dan mati. Ia seperti orang mati, tapi jantungnya masih berdetak dan ia masih bernafas.  
Luhan duduk di sebelahku. Ia kemudian menundukkan kepalanya. Dari semua teman sekolah Yixing, hanya aku dan Luhan yang benar-benar peduli padanya. Aku tak peduli dengan orang lain. Aku hanya peduli pada Yixing. Ya, hanya Yixing...

Suara gemuruh langkah kaki tiba-tiba terdengar. Dokter dan timnya secara gegabah memasuki kamar inap Yixing. Keluarga Yixing yang berada disana langsung merasa khawatir. Begitu juga denganku, dan Luhan.  
"Ada apa dok?" tanya Ibu Yixing khawatir. "Yixing sedang mengalami kondisi drop. Tolong tunggu dan berdo'alah," jawab Dokter itu yang kemudian langsung memasuki kamar Yixing mengikuti yang lain.

Kondisi drop? Yixing, kumohon bertahanlah. "Fan, kudengar Zi Tao yang melakukannya..?" tanya Luhan tanpa memandangku. Ia sedang menunduk. "Kau benar, dia yang melakukannya. Sekarang ia tengah buron. Ayah Yixing sudah berusaha mengurus penangkapannya." jawabku dengan tidak tenang.

"Jaga Yixing disini untukku, aku akan membereskan Zi Tao," ujar Luhan yang beranjak berdiri. Aku mencegahnya. "Serahkan pada polisi," ujarku menenangkan Luhan. Luhan melepaskan pegangan tanganku di pundaknya. "Aku tak kan biarkan orang yang membuat sahabatku seperti ini hidup tenang, Fan." ujar Luhan yang terdengar marah.  
Ia membalikkan badan dan berjalan pergi meninggalkanku. Sial! Kenapa semua masalah ini harus terjadi?

.

.

.

.

Yixing melewati masa kritis lagi. Malam ini aku pulang ke rumah pada pukul 11 malam. Aku jelas masih tak tenang. Bagaimana dengan Yixing dan lainnya. Kepalaku terasa berat dan pusing.  
Di tengah aku berjalan dari halte, aku melihat Luhan yang berjalan seperti orang kemarahan. Aku berlari mendekatinya. "Luhan!" panggilku. Luhan menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arahku. "Yifan, panggil polisi ke rumah Zi Tao, dia berada disana. Sebelum ia dipenjara, aku harus menghajar wajahnya," ujar Luhan dengan sangat marah.  
Luhan tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja setelah mengatakan apa yang ia perintahkan padaku.

Baiklah Luhan, polisi akan datang disaat kau sudah memukuli Zi Tao.

.

.

.

.

Luhan sadar aku telah mengikutinya. Ia membiarkanku. Aku sudah menelpon polisi dan berkata jujur bahwa Luhan masih ada urusan dengan Zi Tao. Aku sudah bilang pula pada Luhan bahwa waktunya hanya 30 menit.  
Luhan melompat pagar rumah Zi Tao. Aku mengikutinya. Saat sampai di gerbang rumah Zi Tao, Luhan membuka paksa pintu rumah yang sedang itu. Setelah berhasil didobrak, aku dan Luhan masuk ke dalam rumah gelap nan sepi ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dari mana kau tahu bahwa Zi Tao disini?" tanyaku penasaran pada Luhan. "Plat nomor mobilnya, kau bisa melacaknya bukan dari sana?" jawab Luhan. "Dari mana kau tahu plat nomor mobilnya?" tanyaku lagi. "Data polisi dan kamera cctv," jawab Luhan.

Aku dan Luhan melihat satu ruangan dengan cahaya. Pasti Zi Tao berada disana. Aku dan Luhan langsung menuju kesana. Benar, Zi Tao disini. Ia sedang minum alkohol. Wajahnya benar-benar stres dan frustasi. Banyak botol akohol dengan berbagai macam takaran alkohol, jenis dan lainnya. Luhan tak banyak berfikir. Dengan ganasnya, Luhan melemparkan botol kaca yang berserakan itu ke arah tubuh Zi Tao.

Zi Tao yang tengah minum langsung tersendak, minumannya terjatuh dan ia mengerang kesakitan. Luhan melemparkan botol itu tepat di kepala Zi Tao hingga botol itu pecah dan berserakan di lantai. Luhan dengan cepat menghajar Zi Tao hingga berdarah-darah. Tak kusangka, Luhan yang aku kenal berhati lembut, kekanak-kanakan, berwajah imut seperti anak kecil, bahkan wajahnya terbilang cantik bisa menjadi seorang yang beringas seperti ini.

"INI UNTUK APA YANG TELAH KAU PERBUAT PADA SAHABATKU, YIXING!" seru Luhan marah disaat menghajar Zi Tao yang sudah tak berdaya di lantai. "LUHAN HENTIKAN!" seruku pada Luhan. Luhan menoleh ke arahku. Bisa kulihat wajahnya penuh air mata. Aku menyeret tangan Luhan. Ini agar ia berhenti memukuli Zi Tao. "Biarkan hukum yang menghukumnya. Dia pasti akan mendapat balasan yang setimpal," ujarku menenangkan Luhan. Luhan menangis dan wajahnya benar-benar emosi.  
Aku merangkulnya dan menenangkannya. Tak lama kemudian, polisi datang dan segera menyergap Zi Tao. Kuharap Zi Tao mendapat balasan yang berat atas perbuatannya.

.

.

.

.

Untungnya pagi ini, aku dapat ke rumah sakit. Ini hari minggu. Perasaanku terus menerus gelisah sejak Yixing krisis tadi malam. Pagi ini, penjenguk dapat masuk kembali ke kamar tempat ia dirawat lagi. Tentu saja, aku dan Luhan sudah memasuki ruangan ini sejak tadi.

Luhan menceritakkanku soal Zi Tao di ruangan ini. Ternyata, orang tua Zi Tao marah pada Zi Tao dan meninggalkan Zi Tao sebatang kara di rumahnya dengan uang yang cukup banyak tapi tentu saja dengan perilaku Zi Tao yang boros, uang itu akan cepat habis. Alasan orang tua Zi Tao meninggalkannya karena Zi Tao pindah sekolah dengan alasan bertaruh dan tanpa pemberitahuan orang tuanya. Zi Tao juga banyak memalsukan dokumen yang berhubungan dengan ijin orang tua. Zi Tao juga membobol rekening ayahnya dengan bantuan temannya yang seorang hacker untuk biaya sekolahnya di Shengzuang. Hal ini membuat kedua oran tuanya marah dan meninggalkan Zi Tao.

Aku mengangguk paham saat Luhan mengakhiri ceritanya. Yah, dasar Zi Tao ia memang ambisius.

"Fan, aku pergi ke kamar kecil sebentar," ujar Luhan padaku. Aku mengangguk. Setelah Luhan pergi, ruangan menjadi sepi. Aku menggengam tangan Yixing yang terbaring lemas begitu saja.  
Aku mengenggamnya, mengusapnya bahkan menciumnya. Aku meletakkan tangan Yixing di pipiku. Ingin rasanya aku menggigit tangan ini agar bangun. Tapi tentu saja itu hal bodoh.

Tak lama kemudian, alat-alat yang membantu perawatan Yixing itu berbunyi aneh. Tiba-tiba saja banyak dokter sudah masuk ke ruangan Yixing. Aku diminta untuk menunggu di luar. Ibu dan Adik Yixing yang tadinya ingin masuk juga dilarang karena tim dokter masuk begitu saja. "Luhan ada apa?" tanyaku pada Luhan yang baru kembali dari toilet. "Apa?" tanyanya tak mengerti. Aku mengabaikannya. Kini aku mengintip apa yang dilakukan dokter-dokter itu melalui jendela kamar.

Bisa kulihat banyak dokter yang mengelilingi Yixing. Seorang suster tiba-tiba hendak keluar dari ruangan Yixing. Sontak saja aku mundur beberapa langkah.

"Ah, suster, ada apa dengan Yixing?" tanya Ibu Yixing khawatir. "Kondisinya kembali drop. Mungkin kami akan melakukan operasi, itupun jika saat ini keadaannya bisa stabil lagi," perkataan suster ini sungguh terdengar ganjil.  
Entah. Mungkin hanya aku yang merasa bahwa suster ini berbohong. Tapi Ibu Yixing, Adiknya dan Luhan mengangguk-ngangguk paham. Setelah suster itu pergi entah kemana, Ayah Yixing datang. Ia malah terlihat panik bukan khawatir lagi.

Semua orang berdo'a kepada Tuhan berharap tak kan ada yang terjadi pada Yixing. Akupun begitu. Aku kembali mengintip dari jendela. Alat pacu jantung sudah dipasang. Yixing seperti dipacu untuk kembali bangun. Ada apa ini? Dokter-dokter terlihat agak panik. Mereka terus memakaikan alat pacu jantung itu di tubuh lemah Yixing.

Perasaanku mulai tidak enak. Ini bukan sekedar perasaan. Aku merasa hal buruk akan terjadi. Aku kembali mengintip. Tunggu, alat-alat itu mulai dilepas. Dokter-dokter itu melepas maskernya dan menunjukkan wajah lesu. Ada apa ini?!

Aku membuka pintu kamar Yixing dengan segera. "DOKTER ADA APA?" tanyaku tak tenang. Seorang dokter berjalan menuju ke arahku. Ia menuntunku untuk berbicara di luar bersama yang lain.  
Memang, keluarga Yixing dan Luhan terlihat panik karena aku tiba-tiba mendobrak pintu dan berteriak seperti itu.

Dokter mengambil nafas. Ini seperti berat untuk mengatakannya. Dokter tolong, jangan katakan...

"Maafkan kami... Yixing sudah tak bisa bertahan lagi," keluarga Yixing tak bisa mencerna maksud perkataan dokter ini. Tapi aku dan Luhan paham... "MAKSUD ANDA, YIXING TELAH..." perkataan Luhan terhenti. "Ya, Luhan, Yixing sudah tak ada..." ujarku meneruskan perkataan Luhan. Ibu Yixing melemas sudah. Ayah dan Adiknya menangis mendengarnya. Tak hanya mereka, Luhan, Dokter, bahkan... aku juga menangis.

Aku terjatuh di lantai. Kuharap ini mimpi. Tapi ini bukan mimpi. Semua impian Yixing dan impianku bersamanya selesai disini. Luhan menangis tersedu-sedu begitu juga yang lain.  
Aku berdiri, dan memberanikan diri berjalan menuju kamar Yixing yang telah kosong. Wajahnya telah ditutupi oleh selimut putih. Semua peralatan yang membantunya untuk bertahan selama ini juga telah dilepas.  
Aku membuka selimut itu dengan penuh keberanian. Setelah kubuka, makin jadi saja tangisan ini. Wajah polos penuh senyuman itu, menjadi pucat. Aku terjatuh lagi. Kupegangi tangan Yixing erat. Kenapa dia pergi secepat ini?

Aku baru merasakan cintanya, aku baru belajar mencintainya, aku belum bisa mewujudkan keinginannya, a-a-aku... masih ingin bersamanya... Kenapa aku sia-siakan waktu dimana terakhir kali aku melihat senyuman indahnya yang manis dan hangat itu?  
Impian di buku mimpi Yixing masih sedikit yang tercentang. Kenapa Tuhan tak memberinya kesempatan untuk meraih mimpinya...?  
"Yifan..." suara Luhan terdengar lirih sekali. Ia berhambur padaku dan memelukku. Kami sama-sama menangis.  
Luhan kehilangan sahabat yang selalu membuat harinya penuh tawa, sedangkan aku kehilangan orang yang paling aku cintai, Zhang Yi Xing...

.

.

.

.

Hari pemakaman Zhang Yi Xing tiba. Semua orang yang mengenal Yixing datang untuk mengucapkan bela sungkawa. Ibu Yixing bukanlah satu-satunya orang yang terpukul atas kematian Yixing, tapi juga aku dan Luhan.

"Fan, semua orang sudah pergi, ayo kembali..." ajak Luhan lirih. Aku bisa menebaknya ia habis menangis. "Tunggu sebentar, aku akan menyusul, kau duluan," ujarku menolak tawaran Luhan. Luhan berjalan pergi meninggalkanku.

Buku impian itu aku bawa sekarang. Aku juga sudah membawa sebuah ballpoint. Ada yang ingin kutulis disini bersama Yixing. Setelah selesai menulis, aku menatap nissan itu sekali lagi sebelum pergi. Nama Yixing terukir jelas disana. Aku mencoba tenang dan tak mengeluarkan air mata lagi.  
Aku membalikkan badan, dan berjalan pergi menyusul Luhan. Selamat tinggal, Xing. Ku harap kau tenang berada di surga...

Aku tak kan pernah melupakanmu, dan akan terus mencintaimu...

.

.

.

.

_Mimpi Wu Yi Fan : Jika Tuhan memang adil dan paling baik, aku ingin kita bertemu lagi di kehidupan yang lain dan waktu yang lain. Ketika saat itu tiba, aku akan memeluk Yixing dan tak akan kulepaskan lagi, selamanya. Di kehidupan dan waktu yang lain itu pula, kita akan selamanya bersama, ya selamanya. Because love is together, yes, To-ge-ther._

###### END #####

Mau protes atau review lainnya selain di ffn? bisa di deerdragon88 thankyou for reading ^^


	8. Chapter 7

YEY~ FFnya akan end di chap ini~ ^^ happy reading ya~ kalau suka silahkan review, author akan selalu menerima dengan apa yang kalian review~ ^^ buat yang sudah review, author ucapkan banyak terima kasih karena berkat kalian, author bisa menyelesaikan ff ini~ Jika saya masih banyak kesalahan, maafkan ya, namanya juga newbie ^^ enjoy aja deh ya~ XOXO buat readers dan suami saya, Kris /HEH/ - deerdragon88

CHAP 7

Musim panas sudah datang. Liburan kali ini aku akan pergi ke eropa bersama Yixing sebagai, eum... sahabat, teman atau kekasih? Kemarin aku telah menyatakan cinta padanya. Yixing masih tak percaya atas semua yang telah aku lakukan. Apa aku terlalu gegabah? Apa aku terlalu terburu-buru? Yixing bukannya senang seperti yang aku harapkan. Ah sial, aku salah langkah.

"YIFAAANN!" Yixing? Aku melompat dari atas kasurku dan segera pergi membuka jendela. Kulihat Yixing sudah bersiap ke sekolah di hari pertama musim panas. Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Tapi kemudian ia memajukan bibirnya. "CEPAT BERSIAP! NANTI KITA TERLAMBAT!" Yixing berseru keras.  
Memang aku sudah selesai mandi dan sudah mengenakan seragam musim panas. Tapi aku belum sarapan-ah tak perlu sarapan, kurasa aku bisa makan bersama Yixing sampai kenyang nanti siang.

.

.

.

.

Zi Tao tidak masuk. Dia tidak masuk dari 3 hari yang lalu. Henry merasa kesepian tidak bisa membully Zi Tao dan memaki-makinya habis-habisan. Sekedar informasi, beberapa anak tim basket Shengzuang pernah menempel poster 'KAMI ANTI PANDA ZI TAO' di tiap kelas. Ini membuat Zi Tao marah dan kabarnya sempat ingin memukuli mereka. Tapi Henry berhasil mencegahnya dan mengusir Zi Tao pergi.  
Luhan sudah mulai masuk sekolah. Ia bersumpah jika bertemu Zi Tao akan menghajarnya habis-habisan. Aku sempat meragukan. Bagaimana laki-laki selemah Luhan ingin memukul Zi Tao yang dulu atlit wushu?

"Wu Yi Fan!" oh sial. Guru menyeramkan ini memanggil namaku. Berati aku tertangkap basah tengah mengacuhkannya. Ia memarahiku di bangkuku. Yixing terlihat cemas. Memang aku tak memperhatikan Guru ini memarahiku karena aku mencuri pandang kepada Yixing yang tengah membaca buku pelajaran ini. Aku tersenyum di dalam hatiku.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Luhan ada perlu dengan clubnya. Jadilah aku dan Yixing pulang berdua. Tentu aku sangat senang. Mungkin begitu juga dengan Yixing. "Yixing kau mau kemana?" tanyaku saat melihat Yixing berjalan ke arah yang salah. Aku menarik tangannya agar berhenti. Yixing memandangiku dan tersenyum. "Aku hanya ingin pergi ke toilet umum di sebelah sana, fan," ujar Yixing.  
Tunggu. Perasaanku mengatakan tidak enak. Aku menarik tangannya lagi. "Kau bisa memakai toilet di minimarket di jalan dekat rumah. Bukankah kau biasa kesana?" tanyaku dengan nada khawatir. Yixing tersenyum. "Ayolah Fan, aku hanya ingin ke toilet," ujarnya tenang.  
Akupun pasrah dan mengikuti keinginannya. Toilet yang ia maksud berada di seberang jalan yang cukup sepi. Bukannya aku tenang tapi perasaanku makin tidak enak.  
Yixing berjalan lebih dulu. Aku dengan segera menyusul di belakangnya. Tapi aku mengambil hal yang salah. Harusnya aku berada di sampingnya.

BRAAKKK! Sebuah mobil menabrak Yixing hingga Yixing terpental cukup jauh dari arah tabrakan. Aku terkejut melihat ini. Tanpa banyak berfikir lagi, aku berlari ke arahnya untuk menolongnya. Aku menoleh ke arah mobil yang belum beranjak itu. Plat nomornya terdapat huruf HZT. Seperti inisial Zi Tao, tapi mungkinkah? Aku mengingat jelas mobil itu. Setelah banyak orang datang, mobil itu kabur dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sial! Yixing bertahanlah!

.

.

.

.

"Yifan! Bagaimana Yixing?" suara seseorang terdengar khawatir. Aku yang tadinya sedang menunduk, terpaksa harus mengangkat kepalaku. Ibu Yixing datang dengan raut wajah khawatir dan cemas. Kemudian, aku menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi dengan Yixing pada Ibunya.  
Yixing mengalami gegar otak. Dan beberapa pendarahan di tubuhnya. Kondisinya sekarang sedang kritis. Aku belum pulang ke rumah. Lebih tepatnya aku tak peduli. Aku berdiam diri menunggu hasil pemeriksaan dan perkembangan Yixing lebih lanjut.  
"Ya Tuhan... siapa yang berani menabrak anakku, Yifan...?" tanya Ibu Yixing lirih. Kutengok wajah wanita paruh baya itu mulai meneteskan air mata.  
Aku sudah menangis sedari tadi. Aku tak ingin kehilangan Yixing.

.

.

.

.

Pukul 10 malam aku kembali ke rumah. Sebenarnya aku ingin tetap di rumah sakit menemani Yixing. Tapi kedua orang tuaku dan tentu saja keluarga Yixing tak setuju. Aku berjalan seperti orang putus asa. Tapi mataku terbuka lebar saat melihat mobil yang terpakir di sebuah minimarket. Plat nomornya sama. Ada huruf HZT di belakangnya.

Bunyi seseorang membuka kunci mobil itu terdengar. Aku melihat siapa orang itu. Zi Tao? Ia membuka sebuah kaleng bir dan meminumnya di luar mobilnya. Tanpa pikir panjang aku menghampirinya.  
"Oh jadi kau yang menabrak Yixing?!" semprotku begitu saja. Zi Tao terlihat mabuk. Ia tak memakai seragam sekolah. Dia pasti tengah kabur. "Aku sudah peringatkan kalian, tapi kalian tak menghiraukanku," Zi Tao menjawab dengan nada aneh. Ia benar-benar sedang mabuk.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku memukuli wajahnya dengan penuh emosi. "KALAU TERJADI HAL YANG TAK TERDUGA PADA YIXING, AKU TAK SEGAN-SEGAN MELAPORKANMU KE POLISI!" kali ini giliranku yang mengancam Zi Tao. Zi Tao tertawa keras. "Kau tak kan bisa mengalahkanku, Yifan." Zi Tao mendorong tubuhku keras. Ia masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan pergi begitu saja. Panda busuk, lihat saja kau.

.

.

.

.

Kondisi Yixing makin tak menentu. Keadaannya naik turun. Entah berapa kali aku menangis karena ini. Aku tak pernah menangis sebelumnya. Tapi soal Yixing kali ini, aku tak bisa berhenti menangis saat tahu keadaanya belum stabil. Akankah mimpi ke eropa itu bisa kami wujudkan?

"Yifan, apa Yixing ada perkembangan?" Ibu menanyakan itu padaku lewat telefon. Memang aku sengaja menghubunginya untuk mengabarkan bagaimana aku di rumah sakit. "Belum, dia masih belum sadarkan diri..." jawabku lemas. "Jam 9 malam kau harus pulang, kau tak boleh ikut sakit, Yifan." Ibu mengingatkanku. "Baiklah." ujarku kemudian menutup telefon.  
Aku benar-benar sudah lemas. Rasanya aneh satu hari bahkan satu detik tanpa melihat senyuman Yixing yang selalu membuatku terpana. Yixing, kau harus cepat sembuh, aku merindukan dirimu...

.

.

.

.

Semakin hari Yixing tak ada perkembangan. Ia stabil di level yang menegangkan. Sudah 2 minggu lamanya. Liburan musim panas yang kami rencanakan ke eropa batal sudah. Tapi aku percaya di liburan-liburan selanjutnya kami bisa pergi kesana.  
Buku impian. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku mengingat buku itu. Yixing sudah berada di kamar yang bisa dikunjungi. Sedari tadi aku memang menunggu tanpa tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Aku mencari tas Yixing yang ada buku impian itu di dalamnya.  
Setelah menemukannya, aku menulis sesuatu

_Mimpi Wu Yi Fan : Aku harap Yixing bangun dan kembali tersenyum seperti dulu._

Kemudian, kubuka lembar terakhir, lembar dimana Yixing menyembunyikan mimpi-mimpinya tentangku. Aku mencentangnya satu persatu. Tak terasa, buku itu basah akan air mataku. Aku menangis untuk kesekian kalinya.  
Yixing bisa kah kau membuatku tersenyum seperti dulu lagi?

"Yifan..." panggil seseorang. Gawat. Aku buru-buru menghapus air mataku. Setelah aku siap berhadapan dengannya, aku menoleh ke arah suara itu. Luhan dan Sehun dengan wajah prihatin memandangiku.  
"Yifan, kau tak boleh terus bersedih. Yixing pasti akan pulih..." ujar Luhan. Aku merasakan Luhan ingin menangis juga. "Luhan, jika kau mau menangis, menangislah," ujarku padanya setenang mungkin. "Luhan memelukku dan perlahan mengeluarkan isak tangis. Wajah Sehun yang biasanya terlihat galak mendadak sedih melihat kondisi Yixing.  
"Luhan-ge, maafkan aku yang tak percaya soal Yixing... aku hanya... cemburu," ujar Sehun lirih. Luhan tak menggubris hal itu. "Kita hanya bisa berdo'a sebagai bantuan baginya, Han." ujarku. Luhan mengangguk.

"Xing, aku ingin kita tertawa lagi... bangunlah..." Luhan berkata dengan suara lirih. Aku mengelus pundaknya, mengisyaratkannya untuk tenang.  
Kau lihat Xing... aku dan Luhan benar-benar merindukanmu...

.

.

.

.

Setelah pulang sekolah, aku tentu akan pergi ke rumah sakit untuk mengetahui perkembangan Yixing. Luhan menyusul. Ia sudah berjanji untuk makan siang dengan Sehun. Aku pergi kesana sendirian dan langsung menemui dokter.

"Yixing bagaimana, Fan?" Luhan bertanya dengan khawatirnya. Aku memberitahu padanya jika Yixing tak ada perkembangan sama sekali. Ia berada diposisi hidup dan mati. Ia seperti orang mati, tapi jantungnya masih berdetak dan ia masih bernafas.  
Luhan duduk di sebelahku. Ia kemudian menundukkan kepalanya. Dari semua teman sekolah Yixing, hanya aku dan Luhan yang benar-benar peduli padanya. Aku tak peduli dengan orang lain. Aku hanya peduli pada Yixing. Ya, hanya Yixing...

Suara gemuruh langkah kaki tiba-tiba terdengar. Dokter dan timnya secara gegabah memasuki kamar inap Yixing. Keluarga Yixing yang berada disana langsung merasa khawatir. Begitu juga denganku, dan Luhan.  
"Ada apa dok?" tanya Ibu Yixing khawatir. "Yixing sedang mengalami kondisi drop. Tolong tunggu dan berdo'alah," jawab Dokter itu yang kemudian langsung memasuki kamar Yixing mengikuti yang lain.

Kondisi drop? Yixing, kumohon bertahanlah. "Fan, kudengar Zi Tao yang melakukannya..?" tanya Luhan tanpa memandangku. Ia sedang menunduk. "Kau benar, dia yang melakukannya. Sekarang ia tengah buron. Ayah Yixing sudah berusaha mengurus penangkapannya." jawabku dengan tidak tenang.

"Jaga Yixing disini untukku, aku akan membereskan Zi Tao," ujar Luhan yang beranjak berdiri. Aku mencegahnya. "Serahkan pada polisi," ujarku menenangkan Luhan. Luhan melepaskan pegangan tanganku di pundaknya. "Aku tak kan biarkan orang yang membuat sahabatku seperti ini hidup tenang, Fan." ujar Luhan yang terdengar marah.  
Ia membalikkan badan dan berjalan pergi meninggalkanku. Sial! Kenapa semua masalah ini harus terjadi?

.

.

.

.

Yixing melewati masa kritis lagi. Malam ini aku pulang ke rumah pada pukul 11 malam. Aku jelas masih tak tenang. Bagaimana dengan Yixing dan lainnya. Kepalaku terasa berat dan pusing.  
Di tengah aku berjalan dari halte, aku melihat Luhan yang berjalan seperti orang kemarahan. Aku berlari mendekatinya. "Luhan!" panggilku. Luhan menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arahku. "Yifan, panggil polisi ke rumah Zi Tao, dia berada disana. Sebelum ia dipenjara, aku harus menghajar wajahnya," ujar Luhan dengan sangat marah.  
Luhan tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja setelah mengatakan apa yang ia perintahkan padaku.

Baiklah Luhan, polisi akan datang disaat kau sudah memukuli Zi Tao.

.

.

.

.

Luhan sadar aku telah mengikutinya. Ia membiarkanku. Aku sudah menelpon polisi dan berkata jujur bahwa Luhan masih ada urusan dengan Zi Tao. Aku sudah bilang pula pada Luhan bahwa waktunya hanya 30 menit.  
Luhan melompat pagar rumah Zi Tao. Aku mengikutinya. Saat sampai di gerbang rumah Zi Tao, Luhan membuka paksa pintu rumah yang sedang itu. Setelah berhasil didobrak, aku dan Luhan masuk ke dalam rumah gelap nan sepi ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dari mana kau tahu bahwa Zi Tao disini?" tanyaku penasaran pada Luhan. "Plat nomor mobilnya, kau bisa melacaknya bukan dari sana?" jawab Luhan. "Dari mana kau tahu plat nomor mobilnya?" tanyaku lagi. "Data polisi dan kamera cctv," jawab Luhan.

Aku dan Luhan melihat satu ruangan dengan cahaya. Pasti Zi Tao berada disana. Aku dan Luhan langsung menuju kesana. Benar, Zi Tao disini. Ia sedang minum alkohol. Wajahnya benar-benar stres dan frustasi. Banyak botol akohol dengan berbagai macam takaran alkohol, jenis dan lainnya. Luhan tak banyak berfikir. Dengan ganasnya, Luhan melemparkan botol kaca yang berserakan itu ke arah tubuh Zi Tao.

Zi Tao yang tengah minum langsung tersendak, minumannya terjatuh dan ia mengerang kesakitan. Luhan melemparkan botol itu tepat di kepala Zi Tao hingga botol itu pecah dan berserakan di lantai. Luhan dengan cepat menghajar Zi Tao hingga berdarah-darah. Tak kusangka, Luhan yang aku kenal berhati lembut, kekanak-kanakan, berwajah imut seperti anak kecil, bahkan wajahnya terbilang cantik bisa menjadi seorang yang beringas seperti ini.

"INI UNTUK APA YANG TELAH KAU PERBUAT PADA SAHABATKU, YIXING!" seru Luhan marah disaat menghajar Zi Tao yang sudah tak berdaya di lantai. "LUHAN HENTIKAN!" seruku pada Luhan. Luhan menoleh ke arahku. Bisa kulihat wajahnya penuh air mata. Aku menyeret tangan Luhan. Ini agar ia berhenti memukuli Zi Tao. "Biarkan hukum yang menghukumnya. Dia pasti akan mendapat balasan yang setimpal," ujarku menenangkan Luhan. Luhan menangis dan wajahnya benar-benar emosi.  
Aku merangkulnya dan menenangkannya. Tak lama kemudian, polisi datang dan segera menyergap Zi Tao. Kuharap Zi Tao mendapat balasan yang berat atas perbuatannya.

.

.

.

.

Untungnya pagi ini, aku dapat ke rumah sakit. Ini hari minggu. Perasaanku terus menerus gelisah sejak Yixing krisis tadi malam. Pagi ini, penjenguk dapat masuk kembali ke kamar tempat ia dirawat lagi. Tentu saja, aku dan Luhan sudah memasuki ruangan ini sejak tadi.

Luhan menceritakkanku soal Zi Tao di ruangan ini. Ternyata, orang tua Zi Tao marah pada Zi Tao dan meninggalkan Zi Tao sebatang kara di rumahnya dengan uang yang cukup banyak tapi tentu saja dengan perilaku Zi Tao yang boros, uang itu akan cepat habis. Alasan orang tua Zi Tao meninggalkannya karena Zi Tao pindah sekolah dengan alasan bertaruh dan tanpa pemberitahuan orang tuanya. Zi Tao juga banyak memalsukan dokumen yang berhubungan dengan ijin orang tua. Zi Tao juga membobol rekening ayahnya dengan bantuan temannya yang seorang hacker untuk biaya sekolahnya di Shengzuang. Hal ini membuat kedua oran tuanya marah dan meninggalkan Zi Tao.

Aku mengangguk paham saat Luhan mengakhiri ceritanya. Yah, dasar Zi Tao ia memang ambisius.

"Fan, aku pergi ke kamar kecil sebentar," ujar Luhan padaku. Aku mengangguk. Setelah Luhan pergi, ruangan menjadi sepi. Aku menggengam tangan Yixing yang terbaring lemas begitu saja.  
Aku mengenggamnya, mengusapnya bahkan menciumnya. Aku meletakkan tangan Yixing di pipiku. Ingin rasanya aku menggigit tangan ini agar bangun. Tapi tentu saja itu hal bodoh.

Tak lama kemudian, alat-alat yang membantu perawatan Yixing itu berbunyi aneh. Tiba-tiba saja banyak dokter sudah masuk ke ruangan Yixing. Aku diminta untuk menunggu di luar. Ibu dan Adik Yixing yang tadinya ingin masuk juga dilarang karena tim dokter masuk begitu saja. "Luhan ada apa?" tanyaku pada Luhan yang baru kembali dari toilet. "Apa?" tanyanya tak mengerti. Aku mengabaikannya. Kini aku mengintip apa yang dilakukan dokter-dokter itu melalui jendela kamar.

Bisa kulihat banyak dokter yang mengelilingi Yixing. Seorang suster tiba-tiba hendak keluar dari ruangan Yixing. Sontak saja aku mundur beberapa langkah.

"Ah, suster, ada apa dengan Yixing?" tanya Ibu Yixing khawatir. "Kondisinya kembali drop. Mungkin kami akan melakukan operasi, itupun jika saat ini keadaannya bisa stabil lagi," perkataan suster ini sungguh terdengar ganjil.  
Entah. Mungkin hanya aku yang merasa bahwa suster ini berbohong. Tapi Ibu Yixing, Adiknya dan Luhan mengangguk-ngangguk paham. Setelah suster itu pergi entah kemana, Ayah Yixing datang. Ia malah terlihat panik bukan khawatir lagi.

Semua orang berdo'a kepada Tuhan berharap tak kan ada yang terjadi pada Yixing. Akupun begitu. Aku kembali mengintip dari jendela. Alat pacu jantung sudah dipasang. Yixing seperti dipacu untuk kembali bangun. Ada apa ini? Dokter-dokter terlihat agak panik. Mereka terus memakaikan alat pacu jantung itu di tubuh lemah Yixing.

Perasaanku mulai tidak enak. Ini bukan sekedar perasaan. Aku merasa hal buruk akan terjadi. Aku kembali mengintip. Tunggu, alat-alat itu mulai dilepas. Dokter-dokter itu melepas maskernya dan menunjukkan wajah lesu. Ada apa ini?!

Aku membuka pintu kamar Yixing dengan segera. "DOKTER ADA APA?" tanyaku tak tenang. Seorang dokter berjalan menuju ke arahku. Ia menuntunku untuk berbicara di luar bersama yang lain.  
Memang, keluarga Yixing dan Luhan terlihat panik karena aku tiba-tiba mendobrak pintu dan berteriak seperti itu.

Dokter mengambil nafas. Ini seperti berat untuk mengatakannya. Dokter tolong, jangan katakan...

"Maafkan kami... Yixing sudah tak bisa bertahan lagi," keluarga Yixing tak bisa mencerna maksud perkataan dokter ini. Tapi aku dan Luhan paham... "MAKSUD ANDA, YIXING TELAH..." perkataan Luhan terhenti. "Ya, Luhan, Yixing sudah tak ada..." ujarku meneruskan perkataan Luhan. Ibu Yixing melemas sudah. Ayah dan Adiknya menangis mendengarnya. Tak hanya mereka, Luhan, Dokter, bahkan... aku juga menangis.

Aku terjatuh di lantai. Kuharap ini mimpi. Tapi ini bukan mimpi. Semua impian Yixing dan impianku bersamanya selesai disini. Luhan menangis tersedu-sedu begitu juga yang lain.  
Aku berdiri, dan memberanikan diri berjalan menuju kamar Yixing yang telah kosong. Wajahnya telah ditutupi oleh selimut putih. Semua peralatan yang membantunya untuk bertahan selama ini juga telah dilepas.  
Aku membuka selimut itu dengan penuh keberanian. Setelah kubuka, makin jadi saja tangisan ini. Wajah polos penuh senyuman itu, menjadi pucat. Aku terjatuh lagi. Kupegangi tangan Yixing erat. Kenapa dia pergi secepat ini?

Aku baru merasakan cintanya, aku baru belajar mencintainya, aku belum bisa mewujudkan keinginannya, a-a-aku... masih ingin bersamanya... Kenapa aku sia-siakan waktu dimana terakhir kali aku melihat senyuman indahnya yang manis dan hangat itu?  
Impian di buku mimpi Yixing masih sedikit yang tercentang. Kenapa Tuhan tak memberinya kesempatan untuk meraih mimpinya...?  
"Yifan..." suara Luhan terdengar lirih sekali. Ia berhambur padaku dan memelukku. Kami sama-sama menangis.  
Luhan kehilangan sahabat yang selalu membuat harinya penuh tawa, sedangkan aku kehilangan orang yang paling aku cintai, Zhang Yi Xing...

.

.

.

.

Hari pemakaman Zhang Yi Xing tiba. Semua orang yang mengenal Yixing datang untuk mengucapkan bela sungkawa. Ibu Yixing bukanlah satu-satunya orang yang terpukul atas kematian Yixing, tapi juga aku dan Luhan.

"Fan, semua orang sudah pergi, ayo kembali..." ajak Luhan lirih. Aku bisa menebaknya ia habis menangis. "Tunggu sebentar, aku akan menyusul, kau duluan," ujarku menolak tawaran Luhan. Luhan berjalan pergi meninggalkanku.

Buku impian itu aku bawa sekarang. Aku juga sudah membawa sebuah ballpoint. Ada yang ingin kutulis disini bersama Yixing. Setelah selesai menulis, aku menatap nissan itu sekali lagi sebelum pergi. Nama Yixing terukir jelas disana. Aku mencoba tenang dan tak mengeluarkan air mata lagi.  
Aku membalikkan badan, dan berjalan pergi menyusul Luhan. Selamat tinggal, Xing. Ku harap kau tenang berada di surga...

Aku tak kan pernah melupakanmu, dan akan terus mencintaimu...

.

.

.

.

_Mimpi Wu Yi Fan : Jika Tuhan memang adil dan paling baik, aku ingin kita bertemu lagi di kehidupan yang lain dan waktu yang lain. Ketika saat itu tiba, aku akan memeluk Yixing dan tak akan kulepaskan lagi, selamanya. Di kehidupan dan waktu yang lain itu pula, kita akan selamanya bersama, ya selamanya. Because love is together, yes, To-ge-ther._

###### END #####

Mau protes atau review lainnya selain di ffn? bisa di deerdragon88 thankyou for reading ^^


End file.
